


They Just Don't Know You

by WhereistheLarry



Series: Rough Love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Arkham Asylum, Breathplay, DC Comics Universe, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Harley Harry, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Harry in Panties, Harry in a Dress, Jealous Louis, Joker louis, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychopaths In Love, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content, Simon Cowell - Freeform, Sub Harry, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, The Joker - Freeform, i'll add more tags as i go along, light Violence, like mild sexual content, trigger warning maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereistheLarry/pseuds/WhereistheLarry
Summary: The Joker, a.k.a Louis, and Harley Quinn, a.k.a Harry, the Clown Prince and Princess of Crime. They were well-known names throughout Gotham City, either feared, hated or admired by others. They ruled a fair part of the city. Whether people noticed or not, they caused a lot of havoc in the city. People had always tried to get out of trouble with them and would instantly regret getting on their bad side. They were both psychopaths that fell in love with each other, maybe it was one sided, but no one dared say anything. But this is a tale about how Harley fell for the infamous Joker. Whatever it was that made him fall for the deranged man, is what you will find out.First of all, I would like to clarify that I am by no means connected to any of One Direction or Zayn or DC Comics. (As much as I would love to)A translation is currently being done in Spanish thanks to the lovely Leslie! Here is the link https://www.wattpad.com/story/115206121-they-just-don%27t-know-you-larry-stylinson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I've been gone for a few months, but I'm back again. I'm trying to finish all my fanfic ideas by December so I can concentrate on my exams. But, I will eventually have two more stories in the future because I have been switching between three stories at the moment, I wanted to finish this one first, so I have. I was inspired by the Suicide Squad movie as it was beautiful but before I start, I would like to say that I am not associated with DC Comics in any way or with One Direction as well (as much as I would like to be)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. It's short about 25000 words or so.  
> BTW expect like violence (not graphic) and abuse. Umm...There will be sex, swearing and so on.
> 
> PS. I am open to translations as well!!! That would be great!

“Hey puddin’!” Harry giggled. His hands slid down the fabric he held onto before he looked at the man who entered in through the door. He dangled upside down in the air on some white fabric that hung from the ceiling. Both of his knees hooked over the fabric while his hands tightly gripped onto the material. Normally he would be sitting up there and practising something and it was something his lover had the pleasure of walking in on. His piercing green eyes stared at him and grinned when Harry saw the blue-eyed man walk towards him. He smirked up at him before he stopped just in front of his face. Harry bit his lip, smiling as he looked into The Joker's eyes. His body swayed side-to-side, his hair moving with him.

“Pumpkin-Pie, I see that you are hanging from the ceiling again,” The Joker spoke lowly, his dark eyes watching his slim body.

“You know I like it, Daddy,” He kissed him hard, and his hands gripped onto the side of his face. Their lips sealed and Harry let out a small whimper which soon turned into a giggle. “Can you help me down Mr J?” 

“Okay, Harley.” 

The Joker’s hands groped his waist, feeling the pale white bare skin before they slipped around to his back. Once his hold was secure, Harry loosened the grip of his legs around the fabric and slowly pushed off until his legs steadily swung down, so they were against The Joker’s back. Harry gracefully slipped down until he was standing behind him.  

“Daddy, I love your suit. You look amazing,” he whispered, looking at his expensive black tailored suit. He ran a delicate hand over his shoulder before letting his hand fall to his side. The guanashina material felt soft under his fingertips, he loved it when his Daddy dressed well.

One of The Joker's hands slipped into Harry's as he turned around with a sinister smirk on his face. “I know Pooh; I do it for you.” 

Harry giggled happily. “And do you like mine?” he tentatively bit his lip as he waited for his judgement. 

“Ravishing,” he said, openly looking over Harry’s outfit. He was wearing fishnet tights and some heeled white stilettos. He had a black and red checkered bodysuit on top as well. His black hair was in pigtails with red highlights. His scarlet red lips made him look even more appealing. The sharp black mascara on his eyelashes with some eyeliner made his eyes pop. To finish off his look there were two small black diamonds on his cheek and his eyelids had black and red eyeshadow delicately painted on them. 

“I wanted to impress you, Daddy,” he gasped with wide eyes. Harry twiddled with his fingers to distract himself from The Joker's lustful stare.

“And you know how much I like that,” he muttered before pulling Harry closer to him by his waist. His face moved into the crevice of his pale neck, wanting to mark his pretty skin. “Daddy wants to take you somewhere later on.” 

“Oh! Is it somewhere fun?” Whenever The Joker took him somewhere, it often led to some sort of surprise by the end.

“Of course it’s gonna be fun, isn’t it always?” he smirked as his hands reached down for Harry’s arse. Harry's hands immediately slid up to his shoulders, trying to withhold any noise he wanted to make.

“Is someone going to die today?” Harry grinned, leaning his body against him. The Joker had the familiar glint in his eyes and his already broad smile, widened even more. “Yay!” he giggled. 

“Calm down Pooh. We’re gonna go to the club first.” 

“I think I need to get changed; I don’t want to wear this.” 

“I will choose what you wear,” The Joker muttered into his ear and Harry nodded vigorously. 

“Okay, Daddy.” 

“But first I want to see all of you, I have you all to myself, and I want to use you before we go,” the way he smirked instantly made Harry bite his lip. 

After a quick glance at Harry's face and a little nip at his neck, The Joker walked them back into their shared bedroom, Harry giggling along the way. 

 

~~~

 

_It was Harry’s first day at Arkham Asylum, and he was nervous as fuck. He had heard about the infamous Joker that was kept here and he wasn’t sure about why he signed up to even work here in the first place. Maybe it was because he wanted to study the way his brain worked. He was always interested in Psychopaths, so this was the perfect place. Maybe he liked talking to people who weren't exactly right in the head. The type of people that came here weren’t people you wanted to have as friends. He knew just how evil and manipulative the villains were. He hoped that his degree from Gotham University would at least help him get somewhere. His years of training would finally go to use._

_He quickly paced down the darkened corridors, and he sighed when he saw that he was a few minutes late to his meeting. Harry had quickened his pace before he slipped into the doors of the room he was supposed to go in._

_“Sorry I’m late,” he mumbled then took the nearest seat to him._

_“It’s fine, we just started. Welcome everyone, this is our new intern, Harry Styles,” he, who he remembered was Mr Cowell, said. He hesitantly waved at everyone, and they nodded to him. “We have an issue that we need to be solved. The Joker, we need someone to talk with him. The previous person decided to resign, so we need someone to speak to him. Is anyone willing to accept?”_

_It was silent for a minute as Mr Cowell looked over all of them that were seated with him, the twenty people in the room staring down at their hands. Harry understood why no one put their hands up, as he would be a little hesitant to go in with him, alone._

_“I’ll do it,” Harry spoke much to everyone’s surprise and his own._

_“Doctor Styles, it is your first day here, we can not put you through that pressure just yet,” Mr Cowell muttered._

_“I promise you, I-I can do it,” he repeated._

_Mr Cowell sighed, he didn't want to put him off but there was no way he could handle him. “Maybe later but for now someone else will do it-”_

_“-Why not me?” he interrupted, not really knowing what he had gotten himself into. “I swear, I can do it. Mr Cowell, I want you to think about it at least.”_

_“We will assign you to someone else, if you can prove to me, prove to us, that you can do this then yeah, go ahead.”_

_“Thank you, Sir,” he smiled._

_“You are brave for accepting this Doctor Styles, I wonder for your sanity,” Harry blushed before looking down at his file. “Now for your schedules.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit bored right now, so I'll just post this chapter, but I won't post for another few days, though, I have a lot of work to do. Sorry Lovies.

The Joker sat in a booth of his own with Harley Quinn sat across his lap. Harry was staring at him and looking at the side of his face. He had a sort of dreamy look on his face while he was chewing some gum. His elbow rested on the back of the booth while his eyes ran over the gelled back green hair, the bleached skin, the red lips and his high cheekbones, Harry loved all of it. 

The music played loudly through the speakers but in their area, the songs didn't make too much noise. 

When The Joker looked at Harry, he immediately smiled widely. “Why don’t you dance for me?” he whispered into his ear. Harry giggled before slipping off his lap, this was one of his favourite things to do. He stepped up onto the sofa opposite them before slowly walking onto the table. He made sure to sway his ass while he moved.

“What do you want Daddy?” he asked while he went down into a deep pliè on the table in front of him seductively. 

“Harley…I want you to do your worst,” The Joker grinned before biting the air with his grillz. 

He smirked before letting out a menacing laugh. Harry had a golden bodysuit on and had black see-through tights to match. He also had a black and red striped jacket over his body and black boots on his feet. The gold seemed to sparkle in the light and it made him look ethereal.

As asked for, he danced for The Joker. It wasn’t very private as a lot of onlookers watched him flaunt his body to him. Harry sensually swung his hips, the light helping his movements look beautiful. Some men and women looked at them with envy but soon forgot it when the Joker glared at them. 

“Boss,” one of his henchmen said. The Joker ignored him, and Harry carried on dancing as he ran his hands over his body. “Boss-”

“-Can’t you see I’m busy,” he said with a brooding smile on his face. The Joker hated it whenever someone interrupted him, especially if he was with his Harley.

Harry giggled as he twirled one of his fingers in his pigtails, slowly coming to a halt. He hugged his body close to the pole as he watched their exchange.

The henchman flickered his gaze between the two of them before speaking. “Someone is here to see you.”

Harry gasped. “Who is it, Daddy?” 

“You’ll see Harley; you’ll see.” 

“Bye Bye,” he grinned and waved when he watched him walk away.

“Come here, Harley,” The Joker asked, beckoning him with his hand. 

Harry instantly climbed down from the table, wanting to be closer to him. That led him to straddle his waist. 

“You’re so beautiful Pumpkin,” he said, his eyes running over Harry's pale face. 

“Am I Mr J?” he whispered when The Joker thumbed over the side of his mouth. His small voice making him seem almost childlike.

“You are Pooh,” The Joker replied before aggressively kissing Harry on the lips. Harry moaned when he tightly gripped his jaw. His hands gripped the lapels of The Joker's jacket, anchoring himself to his body. He heard someone stop just by their booth, but he carried on kissing him. The Joker’s eyes opened, and they focused on the intruder. Harry gasped out a breath when they let go, and soon they were both laughing in their vicinity. “Baby looks like someone wants to interrupt us.” 

“Oh no, why would they do that?” he pouted. 

“I think it’s ‘cause they want to die,” The Joker whispered in his ear and soon Harry was giggling into his chest. 

“Can I do this one today Daddy?” he asked, twisting his mouth as he waited for an answer. His look of innocence would make anyone think twice about what he had done to people.

“I think I can let you do that Harley, reach into my jacket pocket.”

Harry nodded with a broad grin before feeling the inside of his pocket. His hand grazed upon the handle of the knife and he smirked. The Joker nodded back as he held the knife in his hand. Harry slipped the knife into his pocket and sighed before getting off his lap. 

Eventually, he quickly turned his body around and widely grinned at him. “Hi Sam,” he giggled. “Have a seat.”

He recognised the man that was standing by the booth. He was wearing more casual clothes of jeans, a white top and a leather jacket with a gold chain around his neck. He had slightly tanned skin and blonde hair with green eyes.

Sam's eyes flickered between the two of them. “Joker, I wanted to speak to you.”

“Harley will be dealing with you today,” he answered back, looking dead ahead of him.

“Hey! I said have a seat,” he growled, patting the seat in front of him twice with his hand. Sam hesitantly sat down as Harley smiled at him, it starting to look a bit creepy now. He stood in front of him, folding his arms and letting out a sigh. “Why do you want to see Mr J?” 

“I owe him some money,” Sam answered and Harry could already sense how this would end.

“Do you have it with you now?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, putting his hands on his hips. Countless times he had seen people like him so he knew what to do b he didn't have it.

“I-I don’t-” he stuttered.

Harry gasped before giving him an unimpressed look. “You don’t have the money, oh Sam. What to do with you now?” Sam gulped when Harry straddled him, and he turned to look at The Joker who now had a sinister smirk on his face. “Can I ask you something, Sam?” 

“I-yeah,” he nervously replied, gulping afterwards.

“Do you think I’m pretty?” he asked with a bemused smile. 

Sam’s eyes widened, and they flickered between the two of them. “Y-Yeah.”

Harry gasped again. “Why thank you,” he giggled. “But that won’t save you today,” he leant forward, so he was hovering beside his ear. “My Daddy’s mad you see, and we don't play nice when he's mad. You don’t have your money. So why are you here? Do you want to die?”

“No! Please don’t kill me!” he pleaded and Harry scoffed.

“What do you think puddin’?” The Joker only nodded before a smirk overtook his face. 

“I believe that he should be killed.”

“I think so too. Well, at least I’m a nice sight to see before you die,” Harry giggled as he brought the knife out of his pocket. It was a sharp-edged knife with jagged edges on either side; it shined in the light, and Harry stared at the glistening metal. A smirk overtook his face before he sensually licked a long stripe over the metal. Soon he smiled again before staring at Sam. “Stand up, I don’t want to get the seats dirty.”

Harry got up off of Sam’s hips, waiting for him to stand. To be honest, Harry saw it coming. So when Sam tried to lunge for the Joker, Harry was quick to stop his actions with a knife to his throat. 

“Oh Sam, Sam, Sam,” he sighed. “No one hurts my Daddy,” Harry laughed to himself before walking up to Sam. He pressed his knife harder against his throat and Sam gasped quietly, some blood already dripping down his skin. “I don’t think you understand how things work with us when you make a deal with The Joker, you make sure it gets done. You’ve come here and made yourself look stupid, you’ve embarrassed yourself in front of my Daddy, and now you try and come here to hurt him. I’m not weak, and neither is he, so don’t test us,” Harry spat. 

“Fuck, the both of you,” Sam growled.

“Bad move baby,” he giggled before slitting his throat. Both of them watched as Sam gasped for breath before he collapsed into the seat. Blood spurted out of his throat and it was a gruesome sight. Neither of the two were fazed as Sam clutched his throat, red liquid dripping down his hands and onto his clothes. Harry gasped when some blood got on his clothes. “And this is a new one as well,” he pouted. 

“Don’t worry Pooh; I can get you a new one. You did a good job, Harley,” he said just as Sam let out his last breath. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” he grinned. “I liked him as well.”

The Joker laughed loudly. “We must go now.”

“But I was having so much fun here,” he pouted. 

“We can’t stay; we must go.” 

Harry had nodded one more time before a large smile spread across his face.

 

  
~~~  


 

_Three months, three months it took for him to get some time with The Joker. He couldn’t wait at all; he had heard rumours about how crazy he was, but that fascinated him. He was interested in how his mind worked, and now he could finally go and see him. He was going to talk to a man that killed hundreds of people; he never thought he would witness something like this in his whole career, but it was happening now. Most of the people who spoke to him often ran off traumatised or in tears. He wondered if the same thing would happen to him. Would he be able to fix him?_

_“Dr Styles, there will be two guarded officers outside if you need help but don’t worry, nothing bad should happen.”_

_“Okay,” he nodded before looking at the door named ‘Dr. Styles’ and ‘Do Not Disturb’ was written underneath._

_“If you need to get out there is a button underneath the table on the left side.”_

_“Thank you,” he nodded before taking a deep breath._

_“Good luck. You’re gonna need it,” The guard said then walked off._

_Harry looked at the two guards with wide eyes, and they buzzed it open. “Thank you,” he muttered. He squeezed his clipboard tightly in his hand before going in. The medium sized room darkly lit with only a bright spotlight on the Joker. He was seated at the far end of the table and had his head rested on the table. He gasped when he heard the heavy sound of the door closing behind him. He didn’t know if he was ready or not but there was no turning back now; he was already there._

_Harry looked down at his ankles and felt reassured when he saw chains on his ankles tied to the table along with his hands locked behind his back._

_His head slowly rose and finally, he saw the face that haunted many people’s dreams._

_He must have looked petrified when The Joker's shining blue eyes met with his. His signature smirk overtook his face as he stared at Harry who was slowly approaching him. He hesitantly took a seat opposite him and placed his folder down on the table. His heart began to race and his palms started to sweat, the nerves were beginning to kick in._

_“Hello Joker, I am Dr Styles, your new consultant,” The Joker's dangerous blue eyes stared at him, and he blushed before looking down at his folder. “Um…Today we’ll be-”_

_“-My, oh my. Aren’t you pretty?” Harry gasped at the sound of his raspy voice. He also noticed the silver grillz on his teeth when he spoke that still shone in the relatively dark room. He had seen the tattoos and markings on a picture before but in real life, they seemed even scarier. The 'HaHaHa's peeking out from his jumpsuit looked exactly like they would sound coming out of his mouth._

_“I-I.” Harry stuttered in surprise. His flustered face made The Joker smirk even more._

_“Out of all the consultants I’ve had, you are the most beautiful. It's so very nice to meet you.”_

_Harry took a deep breath as he tried to remain confident. “Sir, I am not here to be flattered.”_

_“Oo, Sir. I like the sound of that coming out of your pretty mouth. You should call me that more often,”  he smirked._

_Trying not to let him get in his head, Harry sighed as he picked up his pen and wrote down some notes on his first behaviour. “Can I ask you some questions?”_

_“It depends on a lot of things Harry, what do I get in return?” The Joker muttered, turning his head to the side._

_“How did you know my first name?” he whispered, leaning forward in his chair with a frown on his face._

_“I have my ways, Dr Styles. I can get whatever I want, whenever I want so don’t think that I already don’t know what’s going on here, I know everything whether you like it or not,” he smirked, leaning back in his chair. “Now, what do I get in return?”_

_Harry squirmed slightly under his stare, goosebumps seeming to rise up on his skin. He pulled his white coat over his body before answering. “You get my full attention and co-operation only if you answer my questions the way I want you to.”_

_“Hmm…I don’t know,” The Joker replied, pretending that he had something to think about._

_“What you don’t understand Mr Joker, I can ruin your life just as much as you want to destroy mine right now, so please, just cooperate with me. I am asking you nicely,” he sighed._

_“Ditto,” he smirked. “I’m sorry little one; it’s just, being in here all the time just makes you a little…crazy”_

_Harry sat up a little at the information. “Do you feel like anything is making a difference Joker?”_

_“No.”_

_“Why is that?” Harry frowned._

_“Because you can’t cure someone born a beast,” The Joker smirked. “Keepin’ me here ain’t gone do anything. I’ve always been crazy Harry,” he laughed loudly. “You can never really know who is actually crazy, though can you?”_

_“We’re not on first name basis Mr Joker.”_

_“You didn't stop me before.”_

_Harry blushed, why is he doing this to you, he thought. “Maybe later we can be but for now, let’s not.”_

_“I am honoured to think that we will be on first name basis one day but I’m done talking, now go blabber about what I said to Mr Cowell.”_

_Harry nodded with a slight smile on his face._

_He was about to leave until The Joker spoke again. “You know, when I get out of here, do you want to know the first thing I’m gonna do?”_

_“Yeah?” Harry asked, slightly intrigued by his question._

_“I’m gonna come for you because I want you next.”_

_“I-I what?” Harry gasped as he took up his folder, his hand hovering over the button._

_“Don’t touch the button, Harry,” he said sternly._

_Instead, Harry frowned before he got up from his seat, about to head for the cell door._

_“I’m surprised you have lasted this long here; I thought you would have gone by now. What, three months now?”_

_“That’s none of your business,” he growled as he pressed another button on the wall._

_“It’s all my business Harry,” he replied._

_Harry turned around and stared at The Joker. When he walked backwards out of the room to the sound of The Joker's maniacal laugh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing comment: btw the Sam I know, I don't hate him, we are good friends. I just wanted to clarify.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry swung his legs playful on the top of their Lamborghini. It was dark, 2 am in the morning precisely. A cold wind made him shiver a little but he could handle it. They had left the club now and had parked themselves by a bridge two miles away. He wasn’t sure why they stopped here, but he didn't question it.

He turned to look at The Joker, the love of his life, and saw that he didn’t have his usual smile on his face.

“What’s wrong puddin’?” he asked before hopping off of the car.

“Nothing’s wrong,” the man muttered.

“There must be something wrong; you're not smiling anymore,” Harry grinned as he slowly walked over to Louis. He swung his hands by his side until he stopped in front of him. Leaning forward slightly, he gave him his brightest smile while his hands lay perked by his side.

“I said I'm all right,” he said sternly. “Quit pushin’ me.” 

“Sorry,” Harry pouted and walked away from him. 

He went back to sitting on the back of their silver Lamborghini. Why was Louis upset, Harry knew he had his moments, but he ignored them and very rarely did they turn dreadful. He tugged lightly on the sleeves of his jacket and frowned to himself. 

He had heard The Joker sigh before he walked towards him. Harry didn't want to meet his eyes, afraid that something might happen. He stopped just in front of Harry and held his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry Pooh, you know how Daddy sometimes gets” He nodded, still looking down at the ground. “Look at me Harley, I want to see you,” he whispered, a slight grin becoming prominent on his face. 

“You want to see me, Daddy?” Harry asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah, I want to see you. Show me your face.” 

He nodded happily and stared up at his face. The Joker's mischievous blue eyes looking into his own emerald eyes. “Were you proud of me today puddin’?"

“I was, I was very proud. You were almost as good as me,” The Joker smirked. 

“I don’t think so; you’re better than me,” Harry blushed as he stared at his hands.

“Shh, don’t say that about yourself. We can go back home now.”

“Home Daddy?” he whispered.

“Yes, home.”

“I don’t think so,” they heard a familiar voice say. 

Harry's head whipped around and he gasped. A familiar man all dressed in black stood there with his cape blowing in the wind. His pointy black ears on his cowl made him look even taller than he already was but he didn't intimidate either of them.

“Well if it isn’t my favourite Superhero,” The Joker smirked.

“And is it not my favourite Villain.” 

A scoff escaped his lips. “I am flattered to have earned that title Batman.”

“As am I.” 

“Hi Liam” he giggled and waved to him. He pouted when all he got was a cold hard glare from him. “Have you grown? You look taller now.” 

Batman rolled his eyes. “I’m not here for chit chat.” 

“Neither am I here for your bullshit,” The Joker interrupted. “I was enjoying a day with my Harley, but it seems like someone wants to get on the wrong side of me.” 

“I came here for you Joker.” 

“As I would’ve guessed but you’re not going to get me this time,” he smirked.

“I’ve got you before what makes you think I won’t get you again.”

The Joker looked Harry deep in his eyes, seeming to convey some message through that. Harry smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled a gun out from the other side. The Joker sent him a wink, and in a few seconds, he quickly ran towards the bridge. Liam immediately reacted by moving towards him and Harry counteracted by pointing the gun at him. 

“The thing is Batman; I have people who would do anything for me. Do you?” he smirked before jumping off the bridge.

Harry giggled. “The Joker’s getting away and you can’t stop him.” 

Batman stared at him. “I will find him again, and I’ll put him back where he deserves.” 

“And it’ll just be a continuous circle Liam; he’ll go in and then come right back out again. I can bet that if you want to find him, you definitely won’t. I’ll make sure of it,” he growled out and tightened his grip on the gun.

His glare softened a little. “You’re protective of him, aren’t you. Why?”

Harry's face immediately contorted into a smile. There were endless reasons as to why he loved him. “He made me who I am today, he’s perfect for me, and I love him, and he loves me,” Harry twisted his fingers together while looking down at the floor. His voice had gone soft along with his happy state of mind. "He's so dreamy."

“Are you sure about that? Does he love you?” Batman said before taking a step towards him. 

“Yes he does, and I can prove it to you,” he furiously nodded.

“I heard he hurts you, is that right?” Batman asked and Harry frowned.

“N-No, he doesn’t. Why would he hurt me?” he muttered, his voice suddenly going quiet.

“He’s manipulative Harley Quinn, he does what he wants to get what he wants; he doesn’t care about what it does to others.”

“Watch your words Payno,” Harry growled again as he cocked the gun at his face. “Unless you want a bullet in your neck, I recommend that you keep your mouth shut, or I’ll shut it for you,” he muttered. “Besides, you don’t need to know anything about how we work, we are perfect for each other,” he sighed dreamily.

“Are you? Or are you just telling yourself that.”

“For fuck's sake Liam!” he exclaimed as he shot a bullet directly at his bulletproof suit. “I have said already to watch your fucking words, and yet you don’t listen,” he giggled. “Men these days.”

“Tell him to stop hurting you.”

“He doesn-”

“Yeah he doesn’t, I understand that, the bruises you try and cover up show me that.” 

“HE DOESN’T FUCKING HURT ME,” he screamed. “HE DOESN’T-he doesn’t hurt me,” he whispered before heading towards the car.

“Just stop asking me if he does,” he muttered and slipped into the driver’s seat. Harry winded down the car window and turned to look at Batman.

His face scrunched up in anger. No one knew what they were like so how could they judge what they did. It frustrated him that people thought The Joker was bad. They didn't know him at all.

“I won’t ask you again; I’m just looking out for you.” 

“Well, I don’t need your help” he sighed. 

“Sure but if you need me…” Batman suggested.

“If I needed someone, I wouldn’t turn to you for help,” he said then turned the ignition. 

The car rumbled to life, and he sighed, resting his head against the car seat. “I’m just telling you that I’m here.”  

“I don’t need you because there is nothing wrong,” he muttered. “But anyway,” he perked up, and a smile overtook his face. “If you desperately wanted to find the Joker, you would have to take me,” he grinned before accelerating into the distance, laughing as he drove away.

 

~~~

 

_“I should tell you something,” The Joker sighed, looking down at his hand. Harry had allowed for him to be unchained today, he wanted to see if he could get through to him this time._

_“What is it Mr J?” Harry said as he sat down, opening his folder._

_“It’s about my past.”_

_Harry looked up with a slight frown on his face. He had never shared anything about his past. Whenever he got to close he would immediately shut off and change the subject. “What about it?”_

_“My father,” he sighed again, looking up at Harry who encouraged him to go on. “He used to beat me, sometimes for no reason and I never knew why he did it.”_

_Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “Oh.”_

_“You know he used to beat me anytime I did something wrong.”_

_“How badly?” Harry asked before writing something down._

_“Pretty bad, I would break my nose sometimes from how hard he hit me but I dealt with it,” he smirked._

_“I’m sorry that happened to you,” he frowned._

_“There’s no need to be sorry for something you weren’t there for.”_

_“But it shouldn’t happen to anyone Joker, and it shouldn’t happen to you,” Harry sympathetically replied._

_The Joker smirked before looking up at Harry. “There was once a time when we went to the carnival, and he found the clowns hilarious for some reason,” he chuckled to himself before getting up from his chair. “So I saw that, and I wanted to make him laugh, make him proud of me for once.”_

_“What did you do?” Harry replied, slightly intrigued._

_“I pretended to be a clown, I pulled my pants down and was like ‘Daddy, look at me’” he chuckled and leant against the table between them. Harry laughed as well then smiled up at him._

_“It was after that when he broke my nose,” he sighed._

_“How old were you?”_

_“I was seven.”_

_Harry’s eyebrows rose as he looked a little concerned._

_After a pause, The Joker spoke to him.“Harry, have you been to a carnival?”_

_“Not for a long time,” he sighed as he put his pen down._

_The Joker grinned then put his fingers underneath Harry’s chin, staring into his wide eyes. “Maybe I will take you one day?”_

_Harry gasped then blushed as he looked down at the floor. “I dunno if that would work, I mean you’re my patient.”_

_“I don’t see you as my Doctor, Harry. I see you as a friend now.”_

_“T-Thank you Joker” he chuckled nervously._

_The Joker smirked as he walked back to where he was sitting and he stared at Harry._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is just a warning, there are mentions of abuse from the start so if you don't want to read it, skip to the italic part.

Harry was waiting for Louis to come back. He was hanging from the ceiling again, but this time, he was only sitting upright with one of his legs dangling down and the other folded underneath his knee. Harry couldn’t seem to get the things Liam said out of his mind, but he just tried to laugh it off. He wouldn't let it get to him. 

He had been by himself for half an hour now and he was slightly worried as he hadn't received any news. Normally he would have been back now anyway.

Before his thoughts consumed him, Harry's head immediately turned when he heard the sound of their door opening.

“Hey puddin’,” he grinned, his mind instantly being cleared. 

“Get down from there,” The Joker muttered. 

“But I like it up here.” Harry pouted.

“I said get down!” he shouted before shooting one of the hooks that held the fabric to the ceiling. 

Harry yelped, trying to grab hold of something to stop him from falling and hurting himself. He managed to grab hold of the fabric before he hit the ground and stopped just above it. 

“What did I do?” he gasped, shaken by his recent fall.

“Where’s Batman?” 

“I-I don’t know,” Harry said with wide eyes.

“I said where is he?!” The Joker asked before grabbing one of his pigtails and pulling hard. Immediately his neck began to strain at the weird angle it was held at. His breaths came out in short gasps as he tried to get away. The tight grip he had on his hair made him whimper.

“I’m sorry! I don’t know where he is?” Harry pleaded, gasping when he was yanked closer to The Joker's face.

The Joker glared at him and Harry’ eyes widened. He always hated his moods but it was very rare that he would be afraid of him. “Did you not kill him?”

“No! Because I didn’t know, you wanted me to!” Harry retaliated as he tried to get his hair out of The Joker’s grip. 

He cried out when his head was slammed against the edge of a nearby wooden table. A sickening crack signalled that a slight dent had formed in the table. His face was in unbearable pain and he felt a little light headed. He only got time to shuffle forwards a little before The Joker was at him again.

“You are such a worthless bitch sometimes, don’t you know me at all!” he shouted and pulled at his hair to get him up. Harry immediately got up, trying to get away as well. “Why can’t you get anything right?” he asked then slapped him across the face. 

Harry gasped as The Joker gripped his face, a choked sob leaving his mouth and he turned away from him. “Stop please,” he whimpered. There were probably going to be marks left on his skin at this rate. He wasn't sure if he the warm liquid he could feel dripping from his nose was blood, but the red stains on the floor seemed to confirm it.

“I will only stop when you fucking learn Harley,” The Joker spat through gritted teeth as he held his cheeks in his hands. Harry winced as his cheek burned in pain and he whimpered when he got pulled closer to him.

“Mr J, you are hurting me!”

He rolled his eyes. “No, I’m not, I know you can take it.”

“Please, stop,” he whispered.

“I’m only doing this to show you a lesson Harley; maybe you’ll actually learn this time.”

“What-?” he wondered before he was punched hard in the face, knocking him out and instantly fell to the floor when he was let go by The Joker. 

He just stared at him as he lay on the ground. The Joker let out a scoff and grabbed one of his guns and a knife before hiding it in his pocket. 

 

~~~

 

_Harry hated that he was falling for him. He knew it was bad, but there was something about The Joker that made him love him. Harry had a feeling that The Joker could tell as much as he tried to help him. He seemed to get under his skin and got into his brain, his mind only being filled with him. Harry never thought that he would ever fall for a patient, but he surprised himself._

_Harry had another appointment with him, and he was excited. He got to see him again after a few days of not being with him._

_Harry happily sighed and smiled at the two guards before stepping into the room. The Joker already had his eyes on him and a smirk laid on his features. He hurriedly approached the table and sat in his chair before the door closed behind him._

_“Em…H-Hi Joker.”_

_“Hello Dr Styles, I have been waiting to see you,” he smirked, staring directly at him._

_“I have been waiting to see you too,” he blushed. “I er…missed you; I mean examining you.”_

_The Joker kept his broad smile on his face, his sparkling blue eyes staring at him. “You have something in you that is so beautiful, so young and so…engaging”_

_“Thank you,” he giggled nervously._

_“How much do you like me?”_

_Internally Harry wanted to scream out a lot but he had to be subtle at least. “I enjoy um…examining you, you have an interesting mind.”_

_The Joker slowly shook his head. “No, no, no. I mean do you like me?”_

_“I-I,” he stuttered before hiding his face._

_“Don’t hide from me Harry. I want to see all of you.”_

_“I’m n-not,” Harry whispered, hesitantly looking up at him through his eyelashes. The Joker seemed to reduce him to a blubbering mess sometimes._

_“Can I ask you something?” he asked, his chained hands laying themselves on the table._

_“This isn’t about me; it’s about you.”_

_“Could you not let me ask you one thing? I want to know you better; you are my Doctor.” he smiled devilishly._

_“Okay,” he nodded hesitantly._

_“Would you do me a favour?”_

_“I-yeah! Anything! I mean, sure whatever you want,” he laughed quietly._

_The Joker had a weird glint in his eye as his head turned to the side. He beckoned Harry closer, and he looked at him with wide eyes. He leant his body forward and gasped when he realised how close he was to him._

_“Harry, what I am asking of you will show me how much you like me, what you would do for me. Could you help me? You would make me a jubilant Joker.”_

_“That’s what I want; I want you to be happy,” The Joker smiled widely then leant in to kiss him. Harry gasped but immediately relaxed, leaning across the desk even more to catch him. It was only a chaste kiss, but Harry loved it. He could taste the metal of his mouth and the red lipstick on his lips. “What do you want me to do?” he whispered._

_“All I need is you to get some machine guns for me, any gun that can shoot a lot of bullets at a time.”_

_“How many?” Harry asked, not really fazed by the request._

_“Six.”_

_“Six?! Do you know how hard it will be for me to do that?!” Harry quietly shrieked._

_“But you would do that for me wouldn’t you,” he smirked._

_Harry fish mouthed for a bit and The Joker raised an eyebrow. He knew he couldn't resist him but eventually, he let out a sigh. “Okay Mr J.”_

_“Oh Harry, you're such a good boy," The Joker grinned. His hands slowly reached across the table and he went as far as he could go until the chains stopped him. Harry smiled as he hesitantly slipped his hand in his. "I will come for you too.”_

_“I don’t need rescuing.”_

_“That’s what you think,” he smirked. “What are you going to write in your book?” The Joker asked, nodding his head towards his clipboard._

_“I’ll put something down, it’ll be fine,” he smiled then stood up from his chair. As soon as their hands tore apart, Harry missed the feeling of their connection._

_“Goodbye, Dr Styles.”_

_“Goodbye Mr J,” he smiled before walking away. Harry couldn't believe that he was actually going through with this._

_“Remember what I asked you,” The Joker said._

_“I do, I will give it to you, soon okay,” Harry replied._

_He nodded then his head slowly fell until it laid on the table._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmdihm...
> 
> Comment guys! I wanna know what you think? Don't be afraid of me yeah, I'm not that bad. (She says)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't know how badly I just wanna post the whole story because I've finished it but I always post once a day as a maximum. (Except for like one time when I did it twice in one day)

Harry woke up with a massive headache. He didn’t want to get up, but he felt like hell anyway. There were bedcovers over his body and his head rested on a pillow that didn’t seem familiar neither was the bed, well couch. He groaned, clutching his head as he raised his body up slowly. His body felt drained and he wished that the throbbing in his head would disappear.

“Oh, so you’re awake.” 

“Yeah, I am. Who the fuck are you?” Harry said, trying to adjust to the lighting around him. It just seemed to worsen the throbbing in his head.

“I have an ice pack for your head if you need it.” a slightly Irish voice said.

“I'm alright,” Harry muttered as he blinked multiple times.

“The bruise on your face doesn’t look it,” they laughed, and Harry scoffed.

“I don’t need one,” he muttered, rubbing his face so he could feel more awake. 

“Well it’s here if you need it,” they sighed as they patted a bag on a table. 

Harry groaned before opening his eyes, to properly see who was speaking. The person was sitting on one of the arms of the beige couch and was looking at him with raised eyebrows. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing some skinny jeans and a white top.

“How did you find me?”

“You were lying on a bench, at first I thought you were a drinker but then I realised that, ‘Hey, isn’t that the kid who is the Clown Princesses of Crime’. So I took you in.”

“Get me the fuck home,” Harry grumbled.

“Well thank you, your highness, I am so glad you recognise my struggle and pain I felt when I had to take you all the way back here and carry you inside but I guess that’s not my problem.” 

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

“Oh, looks like someone is having a bad day, how did you get those bruises?”

“None of your business,” Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

“Did someone hurt you?” the man asked.

“I fell,” he uttered.

“It looks like hand marks to me-”

“Hey, could you get off my case please, you don’t know me, and I don’t recognise you. So please just back off. Where’s Mr J?” Harry sighed, the man finally getting on his last nerve.

  
"I’m only helping bro,” he replied and held his hands up in surrender. “I don’t know where he is.”

“I just want to get home,” Harry sighed, pulling his legs up to his chest.

The man shrugged. “Well, I have somewhere to be so if you need a lift I know someone. I can help you get back.”

“I don’t need your help,” Harry muttered.

“Do you know where you are at the moment?”

“As long as we’re still in Gotham then I should be fine.”

“Well we’re not in Gotham, we’re a bit further away than that so if you want my help, then I will give it to you.”

Harry sighed as he reached for the ice pack and pressed it to his head. “Thank you.”

“So are you asking for my help?”

“Yeah, sure I’ll take whatever I can get. It's not like I know where the fuck I am anyway,” he grumbled.

“Good. You're not that far from Gotham though.” 

“Who are you?” 

“My name is Niall,” he smiled and held out a hand. “Nice to finally meet ya, Harley Quinn.” 

“Umm…my name is Harry but don’t tell anyone I said this to you, only a few people know,” Harry muttered.

“I am flattered,” Niall grinned as he reached for his phone. Harry sighed as he rested his head back on the couch. “Hey! Hey, it’s me, I need a quick favour as you do owe me one” Harry pretended to be asleep but was instead listening to the conversation. “I need you to drop someone back to their house right now” he muttered. “What do you mean your busy?” Niall sighed. “Killing someone is not busy,” he whispered. "Don't you have enough money already?" he sighed. “Please bro, can you help me?” There was a pause. “Alright come as soon as you can alright?” Niall smiled. “Thank you so much, I owe you one now.” he laughed at something the person said. “See you soon. Thanks, babe,” He hung up the phone and Harry opened his eyes again.

“Someone’s coming for you.”

“Okay.”

"Take the drink beside you; it'll make you feel better."

"What is it?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's just some paracetamol in the drink."

"Alright, thanks." Harry sighed as he reached for the glass. He slowly took a sip, raising an eyebrow at the way Niall was staring at him. He put the cup down before laying back on the couch.

It was silent as Niall looked at Harry and Harry was smiling to himself, which Niall found slightly creepy. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Depends on what it’s about,” he uttered. 

“Err…The Joker and you.” 

“Everyone wants to know something about us,” Harry smiled, relaxing his body back into the sofa. 

“How did you get together?” 

A grin spread across his face.  The memory always brought a smile to his face. “I was a Doctor at Arkham Asylum while he was there, and I guess he just charmed me. Within three months, I was able to talk to him as a patient; the Doctors wanted me to start easy before going to him, but I didn't want to. I wanted to talk to him. Then two months after that, I helped him escape-”

“-That was you?” 

“Yeah. I had doubts as to whether he would actual rescue me or if he would stab me in the back, I had a habit of letting people walk over me back then,” Harry explained as he twiddled his fingers. “But he didn’t, he kept his promise and came for me, from then on my life changed.”

“For the better?” Niall asked. 

Harry thought for a few seconds before answering. “Yeah.”

Niall smiled. “How?”

“He got rid of the flaws in my personality; he protected me and kept me safe. He taught me things that I never thought that I could do. I could never be more grateful,” Harry smiled wider as he thought of everything.

He hummed and nodded at him. “Okay.”

“That was three years ago now, and I don’t think that I could turn back.” 

“Is he nice? ‘Cause he seems a bit crazy to me.” 

Harry frowned. “Mr J’s not crazy, he’s just…different. He’s very protective of me, just like I am of him. He’s a lovin’ sweetheart.”

“I can tell,” he smirked.

“Yeah, sometimes he can go a bit overboard, but it’s nice to know what he would do for me. There was one time where I had gone out for only a day, and he tore down a whole building just to find me, luckily no one innocent got hurt, but I was flattered,” Harry smiled, reminiscing in the memory.

“Isn’t that a bit weird, that he would do all that,” Niall asked.

“I don’t think so; it just shows people not to mess with him or with me.”

“Yeah, I would want to stay away from the both of you,” Niall laughed. “So what will you do when you get back home?”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Harry smiled.

“Woah, are you serious?” Harry hummed. “Why?! What? How?”

“He’s been a bit of a dick lately and has hurt me, so I’m going to kill him.”

“You can’t do that! You’ll get killed as well!” Niall gasped. The whole idea was preposterous but he didn't put it past him. 

“Well, it would just be tragic wouldn’t it.” 

“I think you were hit a little too hard over the head Mister,” he muttered.

“Yeah, no shit,” Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Wait, he did this to you?” Niall gasped when Harry stayed silent. “Okay, now I see why you would kill him. I mean you would be doing a lot of us a favour but still.” He paused. “How are you going to do that?”

“How else? I’ll shoot him in the head.” 

“Wow.” 

“It’s how we work,” he sighed. 

There was a knock on the door and Niall smiled. “Hey, he’s here. You can go home now, but I don’t want you getting more hurt because you got him in a bad mood.” 

Niall got up and went to open the door. Harry’s eyes widened when he saw a face he hadn’t seen in a while.

“Deadshot?”

“Harley? Jesus what happened to your face?!"

Harry sighed. "I'll tell you later."

"What are you doing here?” he gasped as he stepped inside.

“I’m the one you are taking home!”

“Zayn, you know this guy?” Niall asked.

Zayn raised an eyebrow. They had a long history together. “How could I not? He’s the Clown Princess,”

“We used to be friends when I was first working with The Joker, but then he disappeared after a year of me knowing him.” 

Zayn sighed. “Sorry Harley but I was in prison, didn’t you know that?”

“No one tells me anything these days; I thought you were dead," Harry pouted.

“Well, here I am.” 

“Two years later, still looking as good as ever,” Harry said with a raised eyebrow and Zayn lightly blushed. “How do you know him?” he asked and tipped his head towards Niall. 

“Oh, Poison Ivy?” 

“Wait what the fuck? You didn’t tell me you were Poison Ivy,” Harry screeched, and Niall looked down guiltily.

“Whoops, sorry Niall,” Deadshot smirked.

Niall sighed. “Yeah, I’m Poison Ivy.” 

“Prove it; I have never seen you before. Only heard about everything you do!” Harry gasped and clapped his hands.

Niall huffed and slowly trudged to an empty plant pot in his living room. He closed his eyes, moving his head from side to side as he put his hands on the pot. Harry grinned when he saw a slowly growing plant appear from the middle of the soil. It eventually grew and grew until it reached a metre before he stopped there. His eyes opened, and Harry clapped in applause.

“Amazing!”

“Thank you,” he blushed, pretending to curtsy. 

“I thought your place would be a lot more greener but it looks…normal,” Harry grinned and Niall shrugged.

  
“I’ve got to keep my place looking decent for when guests come over you know?” he replied and Harry nodded.

“Sorry to interrupt but I need to go now as I’ve got places to go and people to kill so if that’s alright with you, I’m gonna be in the car, you'll see which one is mine."

“Thank you for your help Ivy, and if you never see me again, you know why,” he grinned.

Niall frowned. “Don’t say it like that.” 

“I can say it however I want because it’s the truth.”

He sighed. “Okay then, goodbye.”

“Bye,” Harry smiled as he skipped out the door with a wave.

 

 ~~~

 

_Harry was on his way back to his office; he’d just had an appointment with The Joker, and he knew what was going to happen within ten minutes. He pushed open his door, sliding his folders onto his desk. Harry couldn't believe he did this; it wasn’t something you would expect from someone who was once deemed the perfect student, but you can’t always be perfect right?_

_He sighed into his hands then leant back into his padded chair. His heart thumped in his chest, the nerves coming back to him again. He felt sorry for the people who would die today, but that’s just life, people die. And yeah, maybe he could have prevented this from happening, but he couldn’t disappoint the one he was beginning to love._

_Harry opened up one of his files, specifically The Joker’s, and read over the notes. He blushed at some of the doodles in his book but just ignored them as he read some more about him. Harry looked up at the clock, one minute…okay then._

_Whatever happened would either go completely right or completely wrong and who knows, he could end up dead as well. What if The Joker betrayed him, he thought, then he messed up._

_He gasped when he heard the first sound of a gunshot. An alarm was set off, and Harry began to panic a little. He was told to stay in his office until someone came for him, so he waited as he heard multiple shots fired. Harry heard people screaming which was swiftly cut off by a bullet sent to some part of their body._

_He jumped when his office door opened, and Mr Cowell was there._

_“Dr Styles, get out now! There is an em-” he wheezed when he saw that a bullet went through his head. Blood splattered out of his head along with part of his brain. After a few gasps, he collapsed onto his office floor. His hand covered his mouth as he stared at the body. He curled his body into the chair, still, a bit frightened by what happened._

“Knock Knock,” he heard a familiar voice say as they tapped _the glass on the door._

_“Who’s there?” Harry smiled, his eyes quickly averting from the mess on the floor._

_“The Joker.”_

_“The Joker who?”_

_“The Joker that’s gonna get you outta’ here.”_

_Harry grinned when he got up from his seat and watched as The Joker walked into the room. He had blood on his face but still had the usual smirk etched on his cheeks. A machine gun was hanging from his neck, but he had changed into a different outfit. It was a purple suit with black lapels and black pants. He had an orange waistcoat with a white shirt underneath and a green bowtie around his neck. Somehow he had kept his clothes pristine but his face had blood on it. He looked pretty dapper._

_“You changed?” he questioned, trying to think of when he could have had the time._

_“I had to look nice to see you, Harry, it’s the least I could do,” he smirked, pressing a kiss to Harry's hand who blushed as he looked at his feet._

_“You didn’t have too,” he smiled back and walked over to the Joker. “Where are we goin' now Mr J?”_

_“I want to give you something, a...prize for helping me get out as I couldn’t have done this without you,” they made their way out of his office, stepping over Mr Cowell's dead body._

_“Oh but Mr J, you don’t have to do anything,” he said as he felt an arm wrap around his waist. “Your praise is enough.”_

_The Joker pulled him closer so he wouldn't look at any of the other bodies around them. He only wanted his attention on him._

_“But this prize, this gift can make you better; you can become more in touch with me.”_

_“That would be nice,” Harry muttered, looking down at his fingers._

_“This is not the place to talk; I must take you somewhere else, away from all this,” he replied after the last gunshots were heard._

_“O-Okay,” Harry replied, using his card to swipe them out of the building._

_The Joker had a wolfish grin on his face before he led Harry to an awaiting car outside._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.
> 
> What are your thoughts so far? 
> 
> Do you think that Harry is right to want to kill him? Do you think that he will even do it?
> 
> Comment/Subscribe/Kudos


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little dedication to @Hazzatale for commenting :)

Harry was smiling to himself, his head swaying from side to side while he held the ice pack to his head. He stared out of the window and looked at the passing building’s while they drove to the sound of the radio playing. 

“Harry, you’ve not changed at all.” 

Harry shrugged. “Good.”

“To be honest, I didn’t think you would still be with The Joker,” Zayn sighed then stopped at a red light. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked as he turned his head to look at him. He had never heard that one before.

“I dunno, I just thought that one of you would have left the other,” Harry didn't notice the extra 'or killed each other' at the end of his sentence.

“That would be harder, but I guess you don’t have to worry about that anymore,” he pouted as he looked at the outfit he still wore from when they were at the club.

“What?” he frowned and drove again when the lights turned green. 

“I’m gonna kill him,” Harry smiled proudly. 

“What?!” Zayn gasped, but he had this weird smile on his face. “No way! That’s crazy.”

“Yeah,” he agreed.

“Yo! Do you need help?”

“Huh?”

“I have some guns in the back if you need one ‘cause I can give you one,” Zayn explained as he shrugged to the back. 

“Do you want him dead?” Harry frowned.

“No, I quite like him, but I want to help you.” 

“Oh,” Harry smiled before he went back to swaying his body from side to side.

“What happened to your face?” he asked as he took a right turn. “Wait, was it The Joker?”

“How does everyone know?!” Harry huffed as he threw his hands up.

“Rumours happen, and people notice things, maybe you’re just not careful.”

“Do you want to know what happened?” Zayn nodded. “It was because of Batman. Apparently, I was meant to kill him, but I didn’t know that so he decides to fucking hit me.”

He frowned. “Wow, what a dick.”

“I know right,” Harry scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “I think my nose might be broken as well. I mean, how was I supposed to know?!”

“So you’re gonna kill him for it?” He hummed. “You two have a very weird dynamic.” 

Harry nodded as he lifted his legs onto the dashboard. “As much as I would like to watch I have somewhere to be. Another job has come in for me.”

“Still assassinating people?”

“Yup! Whatever brings in the money.” 

“I like your drive DeadShot; we must hang out again babe.” Harry grinned happily as he looked at him, patting him on the shoulder. 

“That'd be great.” 

“Well, if I’m alive after today,” Harry sighed. 

“You must always have optimism Harley; you’ll be fine.”

“I’ll tell you about it all afterwards,” he giggled.  

“Okay, Love.” 

Harry smiled before turning to look out of the window. “Do you have any gum?”

“Yeah, uh in the glove compartment.”

“Thanks” he grinned before taking one strip out of the packet and stuffing it into his mouth.

It was silent when Harry sighed and stared at his boots. 

“Do you-” Zayn twisted his mouth in thought. “Do you love The Joker?”

“Yeah. I do,” he smiled.

“Won’t you feel sad if you do kill him?”

“Yeah, probably but I can handle it. I could start my own group and all,” Harry muttered dreamily. 

“I don’t understand your relationship neither do I understand your love but I don’t know everything,” Zayn sighed after shaking his head.

“What don't you get?” Harry questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

“Just that you love him even though he tortured you?”

“He didn’t torture-”

“-He did! He electrocuted you! He injected you with something to change you! He dipped you in acid Harley and yet you still go back to him,” Zayn said, looking at him in confusion afterwards. 

“You don’t understand,” he whispered, staring down at his pale white skin. His hand tightened around his wrist as his face crumpled.

“Yeah, I don’t,” he sighed. “Hey, we’re here now. I have some guns in the boot if you want one. It’s open.”

“Thank you,” Harry hummed then took his feet down and kissed Zayn on the cheek.  "Say hi to your wife for me!"

“Alright. Hey, see you later.” 

“Yeah, see you later,” he smiled, winking as he climbed out of the car. 

 

~~~

 

_Harry gasped when he woke up. He couldn’t move his body nor could he speak. His hands, neck, legs, feet and stomach were strapped to a table. His eyes widened as he tried to move around but soon stopped as he realised it was useless. He could feel himself begin to panic, and he tried his hardest to remain calm. There was a bright light shining on his face, and he winced as he tried to get away from it. He heard multiple footsteps coming closer to him and soon the door behind him was slammed open._

_“My Dear is awake,” he heard a voice say._

_His eyes flickered around until he saw someone standing just above him. He admits he was a little scared when he saw The Joker smirking down at him._

_“Hello, Harry,” he grinned. “Would you like to speak?”_

_He nodded as the gag around his mouth was starting to hurt his mouth. The Joker bent over him which meant that he could see his shirtless body in front of him, and he blushed when he saw the tattoos on his body. There were many different swirls and pictures that each told a story. He smiled when his mouth was free and let out a relieved sigh._

_“Why am I here Mr J”? he croaked before clearing his throat._

_“Remember when I said I had a prize for you, a sort of gift,” Harry nodded. “Well, now you can have it.”_

_“What is it?”_

_The Joker smirked. “You’ll see,” Harry smiled but frowned when he disappeared from his view. He came back hiding something behind his back. He blushed again when he straddled his hips and stared down at him. “I want to make you my Princess. I want someone like you, who has a lot of potential. Do you want to become better for me?”_

_Harry nodded slowly, his wide eyes staring up into his blue orbs. “What are you going to do to me, Joker?”_

_Another one of his mischievous smirks came over his face, and Harry gasped. He pulled two cables out from behind his back and began to twirl them in his hand._

_“Will you be a good boy for me?” Harry paused before nodding, still looking scared as the thing was brought closer to his face._

_“I’m not gonna do anything wrong, I’m just gonna hurt you really, really bad,” he smirked before he pressed the ends to his head. Harry let out a scream as he felt shocks go through his body. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he spasmed uncontrollably. His fists clenched hard and some blood drew from his palms as his fingernails dug into the skin. He felt like his body was on fire, and he didn’t like the feeling at all. He heard the Joker’s laugh in the background, and he just wanted it all to stop. It was only on him for a short time, but it felt like forever._

_Harry gasped for breath when the cables were pulled away from his head. and his body finally settled. His head lolled to the side, and he sniffed when he felt tears come to his eyes._

_“Shh, Shh. You’re fine,” he heard the Joker say. He jumped at the sound of clanging on the floor and sighed when he felt someone wipe the tears away._

_“You’re so close to being mine.”_

_Harry felt the body climb off of him, and soon his eyes fluttered open. His eyes were slightly blurry, and he couldn’t focus on anything. He felt something touch his face and just about saw the recognisable green hair of the Joker._

_“H-Hi.”_

_“Hello Harry, I have one more thing for you,” he grinned before showing a syringe in his hand with a green liquid inside of it. “Keep still.”_

_He winced when he felt a needle pierce his jugular. He whimpered when the strange liquid ran through his body. “What was that?”_

_“You’ll find out. Just rest, when you wake, you’ll be perfect.”_

_Harry nodded, his body was feeling tired, and his eyes were slipping closed. The last thing he heard was The Joker’s laugh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know. I have an ending it's basically a happy ending but I'm not sure if I should change it or I could have two alternate endings but the new one would have to be written now.
> 
> Comment/Subscribe/Kudos


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao! How are you? Here's another chapter.
> 
> (Edited)

He only had one mission, and maybe it would be his last but he didn't care. Maybe he did feel a little nervous but he just covered it up with a smile. His heeled boots clacked down the hallway as he made his way to meet his Lover. With confident steps, he walked towards their front door. The two guards stood by the door hesitantly looked at each other. Harry waited outside of their apartment but they stopped him from passing. 

"Why aren't you letting me through?" he smiled sweetly, and the two guards gulped nervously. Harry blinked as he waited for them to do something. "So?"

One of them finally decided to be brave and speak. "Boss says not to let you in."

Harry giggled and the two guards felt uncomfortable. "He's so funny isn't he," he sighed before glaring at the both of them with his hands on his hips. "Well unless you want a bullet in the side of both of your heads, then I recommend that you step away and let me through."

They both looked at each other before stepping apart. 

Harry knocked on the door patiently and waited for Louis to open the door. The gun in his inside pocket felt heavy as he heard his footsteps come closer to the door. He couldn't wait to see him and possibly put a bullet in his head. Once opened Harry smiled sweetly as The Joker looked at him with a smirk. “Harley! My Princess.”

“Hello puddin’,” he grinned once he was let in. Their apartment hadn't changed but he could still see a little blood on the carpet. The table was replaced but everything else was the same. It unnerved him a little being in the room, however, he soon got over it. The door closed behind him, and he waited for The Joker to pass him before he pulled his gun out and pressed it to the back of his head. “How are you doin' Mr J?”

He snickered once he noticed the gun in Harry's hand. “Is this how it’s going to be Harley?”

“Keep on walkin’” he muttered as he pushed the gun further into the back of his head. His head dipped a little before a smirk overtook his face. Harry watched as he walked forward, but he stayed where he was as Harry waited for The Joker to do as he said. “Turn around puddin'.” 

“Are you going to kill me, Harley?” he asked while turning around to stare at him, that usual playful look on his face. 

“What do you think? I hold a gun to your head because I like it? Because it’s a kink for me? You are ridiculous sometimes,” Harry spat as he rolled his eyes.

The Joker smirked. “I love your humour sometimes; maybe I should call you The Joker instead.”

“Stop with your bullshit. I can’t take it anymore." 

“What do you mean?” The Joker said, feigning confusion.

“You hit me and treat me like your fucking slave, I’m not your bitch,” he said before cocking the gun. He wondered if what he said would have any effect on him but it probably wouldn't. They had been in this position before many times and it always seemed to end the same. The Joker seemed to always know how to get under his skin and he had finally had enough.

“You’re not a slave to me Harley, you are my love,” The Joker spoke, a sly smile on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes. “If I was then you would treat me better.” 

The Joker took a step forward, and Harry shot a bullet towards the side of his head, a hole appearing on the wall. Harry grinned before letting out a laugh when he heard the doors open behind him. Harry knew the guards were in the room, but he just stared at The Joker. Neither of them had flinched but The Joker simply smirked at his move. 

“You two can go, I have it under control,” he heard no movement and The Joker growled. “GO!” They instantly walked away, and Harry smiled when the door closed. “You can’t kill me, Harley, you love me too much don’t you,” the smile immediately wiped off his face. “We were meant to be together forever right?” he whispered as he slowly walked towards him. “I love you, Harley, I love you, Harry, I thought you loved me too?” Harry’s face contorted into sadness as The Joker stood in front of the gun, it getting pressed to his forehead. Harry whimpered when the Joker stared directly into his eyes and reached a hand out to his shoulder. His dangerous blue eyes stared into his fiery green ones. It was intense as The Joker carefully pushed the gun away from his forehead and stepped closer again. He pressed his body against Harry’s chest, thumbing over the side of his hip.

“Can you give me another chance?” The Joker asked.

“I-” Harry stuttered.

“-Please Harry.” 

“Only if you promise me that you won’t hurt me and that you won’t mistreat me anymore,” he whispered against his lips. 

“Okay.” 

“Promise me,” he insisted, staring into his eyes.

“I promise Harry.” 

Whether he would or not was another issue but Harry couldn't seem to deny him. Their lips joined and Harry sighed. The gun slipped from his hand and dropped down to the floor with a loud clang. Louis immediately held him close, and Harry wrapped his arms around his neck. He could taste him and just wanted to hold him. He hoped that he would live up to his promise.

“I will make it up to you,” he responded. 

“Okay,” Harry sighed as he kissed Louis again.

 

~~~ 

 

_Harry stared at the pool of bubbling acid in the big tub. The golden liquid had a dull shine which made it look daunting. The room was hot as the steam rose from the tub. His thoughts consumed his mind as he stared around at everything. His heart couldn't stop racing. Harry jumped when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. For some reason, he immediately relaxed into his body and his nerves calmed. The Joker's stare made him turn to look at him._

_"Why are we here Mr J?"_

_“I want to know how much you want me? How much I mean to you?” The Joker had asked before he slipped a hand underneath Harry’s chin. His usually gravely voice sounded silky smooth and a shiver ran down his spine._

_“You mean a lot to me Mr J,” Harry smiled as he looked down at the ground._

_“What would you do for me?”_

_Harry blushed when he felt The Joker stroke a hand across his face. “H-Haven’t I already shown you what I would do for you?”_

_Many occasions popped into his head of the small things that he had done to try and get closer to him._

_“I guess you have, but I just have one more thing I need you to do for me. This time, I’ll do it with you.”_

_“O-Okay,” he whispered, he wondered what it was._

_“Can I ask you a question?” The Joker smirked, one of his hands waving in the air._

_“Yes. Anything,” he nodded when The Joker came up close to him, their lips almost touching._

_“Would you die for me?”_

_“I would,” he answered without any hesitation._

_“Hmm…Would you live for me?” he questioned, looking deep into his eyes. Harry could see little speckles of gold in his eyes alongside the sharp cerulean blue._

_“Yes, I would.”_

_“Good,” he smiled as he turned them around, Harry’s back facing the acid. “You’re so good for me. But remember you shouldn’t make promises so quickly,” he whispered as he thumbed at his lips. “What you say shouldn’t be said thoughtlessly, my dear. This oath you take will make you mine. So what do you say, what do you say Harry?” he smirked as he held his head up to the ceiling with his eyes closed._

_“I do.”_

_"Yes, yes, yes," The Joker laughed. “You choose wisely.”_

_Harry frowned. “Why are you asking me this?”_

_“For confirmation.”_

_“Confirmation-”_

_He gasped when he was pushed back into the acid. He screamed, and it seemed to happen in slow motion as he tried to grab onto something. The Joker stared down at him with a dark look on his face and it was the last thing he saw. He immediately closed his mouth before he hit the acid and closed his eyes while he tried to resurface. After a few seconds, he felt arms wrap around his body and pull him out of the acid. He gasped when he rose to the surface. His lungs burnt as he coughed and spluttered to try and breathe again._

_“Shh, Shh. You’re okay. Breathe, breathe,” he heard The Joker whisper in his ear. “You’re complete; you’re mine now.”_

_Harry laughed happily once he was pulled close to his chest. “I’m your’s?”_

_“You’re mine.”_

_His eyes flickered open as he stared at The Joker’s blue eyes. He gasped once again when his lips were joined with The Joker’s and he immediately melted into his arms. His hands slipped up until they were around his neck, gently holding onto the small hairs on the nape of his neck. He moaned when The Joker forced his mouth open with his tongue, and they began to kiss in the acid._

_“Mr J, can I ask you a question?”_

_“Yes, Harry.”_

_“W-What’s your real name?” Harry stuttered as he looked down at the acid bubbling between them._

_“I’ve never told anybody my name before,” he smirked._

_“O-Oh, you don’t have to say anything-” Harry blushed, he didn't expect him to share his secrets._

_“-It’s Louis.” The Joker interrupted._

_“Oh,” he smiled thoughtfully. “I like it.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“I-It suits you.”_

_“Thank you, Princess,” he smirked. “What would you like to be called?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I am The Joker, and you are-”_

_“-Harley,” Harry spoke._

_“Harley?”_

_“Harley Quinn,” Harry said, proud of the name he had come up with. "The Joker and Harley Quinn."_

_The Joker smirked when Harry turned to him with a look of wonder on his face. “Perfect. My Princess Harley Quinn.”_

_“I like the sound of that,” he grinned._

_“Let’s get out of here” he smirked before carrying Harry bridal style towards the sides._

_“Thank you,” Harry said as he was helped over the side. He then helped Louis out after him._

_“I must show you to everyone. I want people to know who you are, that you’re mine and that they can’t touch you,” Harry blushed. “My Princess must have his show.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I am really busy so I won't be able to update as often as possible because I have lots (lots) of coursework. 
> 
> Question: Why do you think Harry forgave Louis so quickly?
> 
> Comment/Subscribe/Kudos


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Squad!
> 
> Sorry I didn't post yesterday but I had a lot of work -_-.
> 
> Also, I probs won't post tomorrow as I have a lotttt of coursework to do but hey, at least you get treated today my lovelies.
> 
> Lol I made a pact with some people to not read/write smut in general and we only lasted two days before we were like nah. It was meant to last a month.
> 
> (WARNING TAD BIT OF SMUT AT THE END)

Harry smiled as he zipped up his boots, turning his head to look at a sleeping Joker. He winced as he felt the soreness in his bum, but he ignored it as he climbed towards him. He smirked as he watched Louis breathe deeply and looked at the rise and fall of his chest.

“Joker,” he murmured, almost singing his name. “Wake up Joker,” he added as he ran his fingers over his bare chest. “Come on Joker; I want to play again,” Harry whispered.

He knew he got his attention when a smirk made its way to The Joker's face. “What do you want to play?” 

“I have a few games in mind,” he snickered as he ran a hand down Louis’ chest, slowly sneaking it down until he got to his dick. 

“Hmm…” he mumbled lowly before he quickly turned them over. Harry gasped when he was rolled underneath his body. The Joker's blue eyes shone down on him with a hint of lust in them. 

“I don’t know if The Joker has time today, though, we have somewhere to be Pumpkin,” he smiled, looking over Harry's body.

“You can’t leave me like this; I must have something. At least a taste,” Harry smirked. 

“Hmm…I guess so” he giggled then pushed Louis’ head down. 

It was later in the car after Louis gave him a good rimming when Harry spotted him. He rolled his eyes when he saw the familiar car of Batman in the wing mirror. 

“Looks like we’ve got some company,” Harry sighed. "Stupid Bats. Always got to ruin date night," he muttered and quickly pulled a gun out from the glove compartment,  He looked in the mirror one more time before turning in his seat and shooting out of the winded down the window. He didn't care if the bullets hit someone, he just wanted to hit Batman.

“Come in Harley. Maybe we should see our new visitor,” Louis smirked before taking a sharp left as Harry sat back in his chair, cutting the lights and Batman’s car following behind him. He revved the engine, and they accelerated fast. Harry giggled madly as The Joker laughed and they swerved to the other side of the road. He dodged the traffic until he took a right turn onto a quieter street. Harry smirked when they pulled up to the side where there was a vast stretch of greenery looking over a bridge, the same place they were a few days ago.

They both got out of their car, Harry grabbing his bat before walking in Louis’ stride. The Joker slid his mask over his face as they stood in a streetlight on a path and they waited patiently for Batman to come. He smirked when they heard the rumble of the Batmobile’s engine. Harry wrapped an arm around The Joker’s shoulder and held his body close to his. He hitched one leg in front of Louis’ legs and kept his bat around his shoulders.

The engine stopped, and Batman immediately came out of his car with an angry look, well you couldn’t tell with his mask on. 

“Lima, you ruined date night,” Harry pouted. 

“I don’t care; I’m here for The Joker,” he said in his usual deep voice.

“You can’t take my man away Batman, I won’t allow it,” he sighed after he rolled his eyes. “Remember what I told you, babe?”

“Yeah, loud and clear. Now we can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way and preferably, I would like to do this the easy way.” 

The Joker dramatically sighed. “Wouldn’t it be nice if we all got our way, Batman.”

“Alright you want to do this the hard way,” he clapped his hands and immediately Catwoman, Green Arrow, and Wonder Woman appeared next to him. 

The smiled disappeared off of Harry’s face, and he looked at The Joker. 

“Well don’t think they’re not prepared either,” Harry smiled when he recognised the voice of someone else. Harry turned around and saw Poison Ivy just beside him. He had a green bodysuit on with ivy-embroidered into it, and it was swirling up from his leg to his chest. “Lookin’ good Blondie.”

“I guess, I’ve got to help as well.”

Harry gasped again. “DeadShot!” 

“Don’t think that either of you will come out of this.” Batman had added before he ran towards them. Harry instantly separated himself from The Joker and went to Catwoman; Poison Ivy went for Green Arrow; DeadShot went for Wonder Woman, and The Joker went for Batman. 

Poison Ivy immediately twisted a large vine around Green Arrow’s neck, leaving him to choke. He went to help Zayn with Wonder Woman she was defending herself pretty well as he shot multiple bullets at her. 

“DeadShot, go to Batman. I’ve got this,” he muttered while he fired one more shot.

Meanwhile, Harry was trying to get a hit on Catwoman. He groaned when he was whipped on his ankle but shook it off before swinging the bat towards her head. She wrapped the whip around his foot and pulled him towards her. He yelped but managed to stop another hit by rolling away. He hit her on the back of her knee, and she groaned before falling to the floor. Harry growled as he pushed her over and straddled her hips about to hit her over the face with his bat. 

Poison Ivy dodged a beam of fire before running towards her. She pulled out her sword and tried to attack him. He wrapped ivy around the sword and pulled it into his hand instead. She glared at him then ran towards him. Like he did to Green Arrow, he wrapped ivy around her throat, and she gasped for air. He frowned when he saw her smirk before she threw a beam of fire at his chest. He whimpered as he lay on the groaned, feeling a burning fire in his chest. 

The Joker groaned when he ran out of bullets for one of his guns. He quickly changed the gun but stopped when he saw that Harley and Poison Ivy were no longer fighting, in fact, they weren’t there at all.

“Batman, where’s Harley?” 

DeadShot instantly stopped fighting him and turned to face The Joker. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Joker?” he smirked.

“Now don’t give me that bullshit!” he said through gritted teeth and quickly had a knife against his throat. “Where’s my Harley?!”

“Maybe you should go and find him,” Batman muttered.

“Hey, I wouldn’t mess with him man, just-”

“Shut…The…Fuck…Up” the Joker growled as he pointed at DeadShot. “Now I don’t have to ask you a fucking again, where is he?” he whispered. 

“He’s somewhere in Gotham; that’s all I can tell you.” 

“FUCK!” he shouted as he pushed Batman back a few steps. “I need him now.” 

“Bro, I can help you if you want. They took Poison Ivy too.” Zayn said.

The Joker stayed silent before opening his phone. He placed a call to one of his henchmen, and they picked up after two rings. 

“Boss-”

“They took Harley.” 

“Do you know where?”

“I don’t fucking know where just find him,” he muttered before hanging up. 

“You” he spat, pointing at Zayn. “Come with me,” he growled before storming off. 

“I recommend that you calm down, I mean you’ll be driving, and I don’t want to crash,” he sighed.

“How can I fucking relax? Harley’s probably scared right now and I can’t do anything about it.” 

Zayn sighed. “I can tell that you love him and yeah we’ll find him,” The Joker only nodded. “Also, it is good to see you alive as well.” 

“What?” 

 

~~~

 

_Harry looked at himself in the mirror, admiring his outfit. It was the first time he was wearing one of these outfits, and he wanted to try out being Harley Quinn for once. He wanted to see what Louis’ reaction would be to this. The new Harry bringing out something in him the old Harry would never do. Harry smiled once he saw his full outfit. He was ready._

_Harry looked at his golden corset with his golden panties. He had black suspenders and braces of which were tied to his waist. He had thigh high socks on and also black heeled boots to go with it. There were white lace gloves on his hands to finish it all off._

_When he heard the door rattle open, he grinned to himself before positioning himself by the door leading to the bedroom. Harry placed a hand on his hip when Louis came into view._

_“Hello Joker,” he whispered._

_“Harley-” a smirk overtook his face when he saw him. “-You look amazing, beautiful, stunning.”_

_“Anything else?” he grinned as The Joker walked closer to him._

_“Bed-worthy,” he answered before dragging him into their bedroom. “My Princess must be treated well.”_

_Harry giggled when he was thrown onto their bed and shuffled back when the Joker tried to come closer to him. He had this type of look in his eyes and honestly, Harry was slightly turned on by it. Harry yelped while he was pulled down by the ankle and held under his body. It soon transformed into a smirk as the Joker got rid of his blazer._

_“Are you gonna fuck me Mr J?”_

_He nodded with a grin. “Fuck ya real good.”_

_Harley giggled while his clothes were taken off, leaving him in his corset, thigh highs, and panties. The Joker nosed at the head of his cock through his panties, some cum already leaking through. “Can I have a kiss Mr J?”_

_“Anything you want,” he muttered before slotting their lips together. Harry grinned and pushed his hips up to meet Louis’ groin. The Joker moaned then ground his hips down onto Harry’s crotch. He used his leather belt to tie Harry’s wrists together above his head. He pulled on the belt, Harry hissing at the burn of the leather rubbing against his hands._

_“You aren’t going to have any prep, I know you can take it.”_

_Harry gasped while the Joker slowly undid his corset, his finger nimbly pulling the lace away. He was fully naked now, and Harry was admiring the tattoos on his skin, getting distracted by his toned body. He eventually pushed off the corset leaving him in just his panties and thigh highs. His legs were pushed up until they were over the Joker’s shoulders. He was asked to spit on his hand and The Joker used it to slick his dick up. He let out a cry as he slowly pushed into him._

_After bottoming out, he didn’t go slow anymore. He fucked him hard and fast as he tried to get deeper. The headboard was banging loudly against the wall, and the Joker was making many marks on his neck._

_“Daddy, Daddy more,” Harry didn’t know where that came from and blushed as soon as the words came out of his mouth. He was surprised when Louis growled and thrust into him harder._

_“Again Harley.”_

_“D-Daddy” he moaned as the grip on his hip tightened._

_He smirked again before one of his hands went up to his neck. Harry choked when his grip tightened and stared directly into his eyes as he tried to regain his breath. He was grateful when he let go after five seconds and welcomed the rush of air into his lungs._

_“Harley I’m close,” the Joker groaned after a few more minutes._

_Harry let out a scream when he hit his prostate. His body seemed to spasm when he felt himself cum and he randomly started giggling. Some of his cum spattered onto his chest and stomach some landing on his chin. He felt Louis cum inside of him and he moaned as he felt it run inside of him._

_“Thank you, Daddy,” he said once he had calmed down._

_“Call me that more often.”_

_“Hmm...I think I can.”_

_The Joker kissed him, not as hard as usual, but it was still hard. His usual smirk was back on his face when he pulled away. His hand slid up to his mouth and wrapped it around his jaw. He knew the tattoo of a grinning mouth was on his hand and underneath he was grinning himself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so I scrapped the idea of another ending as I am lazy as fuck and I don't have time *sighs* sorry, maybe another day.
> 
> Comment/Subscribe/Kudos


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.
> 
> (EDITED)

“FUCK!” The Joker screamed.

Harry had not been with him for a whole day, and he knew Batman had something to do with his disappearance. He had his men with him, and they were all searching for anything to help find him. The Joker seemed to have gone mad. He had torn down most of their apartment, painting graffiti on the walls, breaking things and tearing some of their furniture apart.

“Dude, again, calm down. We’ll see him; we'll see them again,” Deadshot was with him and was helping (um) but not entirely. 

“And what if I don’t!” He shouted.

“I-I don’t know mate, I’m sorry. I’m only trying to help,” Zayn threw his hands up in surprise, backing off a little. "If it really was Batman, he wouldn't do anything to hurt Harley too drastically."

The Joker groaned as he ran a hand through his green hair. Picking up his phone, he searched for Harry’s number. Louis had sent him multiple texts, hoping Harry would get it at least so he could find his location. He had his men trying to find the location of where he got the text from, but they hadn’t gotten anything so far.

I’m coming for you Harley xx 

Harry smirked when he saw Batman groan in anger. He had just seen the text that The Joker sent which meant that he was one step closer to finding him. Poison Ivy was next to him and just looked bored. They both had their mouths free of a gag but had their body tied to some chairs. His hands were behind his back, tied tightly together. Niall was given something that stopped him from being able to use his powers, and he was annoyed by that. (He swears that he would have strangled them all to death if he could) Their legs and waist (for some weird reason) were tied as well.

“You’re getting what you want, aren’t you? The Joker is coming to get you, and you have me as well, at least let Ivy go.” Harry sighed, squirming a bit in his seat.

“No! I mean no, Harley I want to stay with you in case these fuckers think about hurting you,” Niall blushed. 

“They wouldn’t dare unless they are asking for death,” Harry smirked, giggling to himself straight afterwards. 

"He's so fucking weird sometimes," Batman muttered underneath his breath.

"Huh?" Harry said, his body perking up as he looked around.

"Nothing," he replied.

“That’s true,” Niall sighed, squirming in his seat. He wanted to get out; he hated being tied up.

“This is so annoying; I haven’t had The Joker play with me today,” Harry sighed as he rocked his chair back. “Someone play with me,” he groaned. 

“I’ll play fucking Russian Roulette if you don’t shut up Harley,” Batman intervened. 

"Batsy, you were so kind to me the other day, and now you've changed. What made you so angry?" Harry questioned.

"I have a reason to be mad when The Joker is on my tail."

“I want my Daddy,” he pouted.

“He’ll be here soon; I’m sure of it.” 

“And he’ll skin your pretty little ass, and maybe we’ll even hang it up in our living room and invite people over to say that we literally have your ass in our apartment.” 

“Woah,” Niall muttered. “A bit too much detail.”

Harry grinned. “I never spare them, hun. You wouldn't want to know what The Joker would do for me if I were in danger.” 

Batman glared at him through his cowl. “Maybe I’ll send him a little video later of you, or should I not treat him with the image.”

“I want to see puddin’ so could you hurry this whole thing up, that’d be great. It’s already been a day.” 

“Harley, please, shut up, or I’ll just tie you up again,” Batman muttered, shaking his head after.

“I always like a bit of bondage,” he muttered then rolled his head back. 

Niall snickered but soon shut up when Batman glared at him. 

“Li-” 

“-Don’t say my name in front of him,” he growled. 

“Sorry, Li. Umm…Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,” Harry glared at him. “When The Joker does come, he’s gonna hurt you and not only will he hurt you, if you touch me, you won’t make it to the end of the week, and it’s Saturday today,” he giggled. 

“You two are crazy.” 

“We’re not crazy, we’re insane,” he smirked before laughing wildly. 

 

~~~ 

 

_Harry smiled as he looked at what he wore. He had on this red leotard. It had a black neck ruff on with a black leather jacket on top. He stroked the fabric of his red knee length princess skirt and clicked the heels of his black heeled boots together._

_"My Dear Harley," Harry turned around, instantly smiling as he watched him walk towards him. “You look beautiful,” The Joker smirked as he raised a hand to touch his waist. Harry looked over The Joker's expensive suit, admiring the silver jacket, red shirt and golden tie with black suit trousers._

_“Thank you puddin’” he grinned. “But I already knew that.”_

_“You are becoming so cheeky nowadays,” he smirked._

_“It must be from you.”_

_“Hm…it must be,” he muttered against his skin. “Are you ready to be shown as my Princess?” Harry nodded and giggled when Louis bowed to him._

_“I am ready” he replied as he brushed something off of Louis’ suit._

_His hair was dyed with one side red and another black, and he already had his makeup done. Harry had never felt this pretty before._

_"I have something for you. A gift."_

_"What is it, Daddy?" Harry asked, his eyes widening in awe._

_"Do you like what I give to you?" The Joker questioned, raising an eyebrow after._

_"I love everything Mr J," he nodded happily. The Joker always got him gifts that he loved anyway._

_The Joker smirked. "Good Harley, will you accept the gift I will give you now?"_

_"Of course puddin'" Harry grinned back._

_The Joker looked at him with a glint in his eye before pulling something out of his pocket. Harry gasped when he saw the gold necklace. It was a choker that had puddin' written in gold on top._

_"D-Daddy, it's beautiful." Harry gasped._

_"I know, it's for you. Take it."_

_"Can you put it on me please Daddy?" Harry asked excitedly._

_"Yes Harley," he smirked before turning him around. Harry smiled as he put the choker on him and he giggled once it was placed on his neck. “I will call you out later.”_

_“Okay,” he smiled, admiring the necklace around his neck. Harry pulled on his black and red gloves just when The Joker walked away. He was handed a gold sceptre with many jewels around the top. He watched as The Joker disappeared behind a gold curtain, wearing a mask that matched his face._

_Harry grinned when he heard The Joker speak, switching the sceptre to his left hand. He was a little bit nervous, but he had to hide all of that, he would never show any signs of weakness._

_“-And please welcome, my new Princess, the one, the only…Harley Quinn!” Harry mouthed along to what he was saying before sliding through the curtains with a grin on his face. His smile widened as people wolf whistled and cheered while he waved at some of the new faces. Harry walked further down the rectangular stage until he was just beside The Joker. He held out his right hand for him to kiss. The Joker smirked before slowly kissing his knuckles. He was brought closer to Louis, and he wrapped his arm around his neck. Harry grinned happily, showing his pearly white teeth while The Joker showed his grillz. Harry had giggled before he was kissed hard on the lips._

_“I think I should let you know if anyone messes with us then you may not make it to see the next day,” The Joker said, addressing the crowd. “Harley Quinn is not to be messed with,” Harry smirked before he turned to face the crowd._

_“No one should mess with my Daddy,” he replied._

_Louis smiled widely before he broke off into a loud laugh. Harry smirked at him as he leant into Louis’ body, giggling happily by his side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow guys.
> 
> I like how reckless Harry is in this story. It brings me joy.
> 
> Comment/Subscribe/Kudos


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I uploaded a bit later than later than usual but at least I did.

The Joker had become crazier over the period it took for them to find out their location and for them to actually get there. No one liked it whenever Harley was taken away from him as he often went berserk. It often meant someone was killed as well. Everyone was a bit hesitant when it came to talking to him as well, staying away from him until they were spoken to. 

Right now they had found out that they were in an abandoned warehouse somewhere on the edge of the city. The Joker immediately brought his men with him and rushed out of their place. They quickly took an Apache out to get him, and Poison Ivy even though The Joker didn’t care. 

“Harley…I need Harley.” 

Deadshot just stared at the Joker as he sat in a corner with his head in his hands, tapping a gun to the side of his skull. He sighed before turning to look at the front of the aircraft. He was a bit worried about him, but he didn’t want to speak to him, it was something that he had learned over time.

“Boss, here,” The Joker was handed a tablet, and he growled when he saw Harley tied up on a chair. He hated that he was tied up, and he couldn’t do anything about it. Harry had a gag in his mouth and there were two men behind him, but they were covered from head to toe in black protective suits. 

“Hello Joker, I have something of yours,” he recognised Batman’s voice and a low growl left his mouth again. “I presume you know where we are, you have an hour Joker, or Harley won’t make it, and I’m sure you don’t want that,” The Joker focused on Harley who was squirming in his seat and looking at the screen in a pleading manner. The camera had turned to Batman before he spoke. “Be here soon.” 

The Joker groaned in frustration when the tablet turned off and he threw the tablet at the wall. He definitely didn't need to see that. Deadshot jumped beside him before he sighed again and decided to speak to him. 

When he was only a few feet away from him, he flinched when he pointed a gun at him. The Joker’s glare and heavy breathing soon turned into a smile before he started laughing. Deadshot felt a bit freaked out by his behaviour, he didn't want him murdering anyone unnecessarily.

“Joker, just calm down. You’ll find him and maybe you’ll even gonna get to kill Batman as well. He's probably only bluffing as well.”

“I wanna put ten fucking bullets through his head right now.” 

“So do I but right now you need to calm down. Otherwise, you’ll make mistakes when you do meet Harley,” The Joker sighed before lowering his gun down. “Do you have a plan?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, what is it?”

The Joker explained their plan and once done, they were almost there. They were there in twenty minutes, and The Joker was fuming. He wanted to storm the building, but he knew there would be no point, he had to stick to what he said.

Deadshot climbed out from where they were hovering a few metres over the ground. They were half a mile away from it was. He had five other men with him and was told to scale the outside of the building. The Joker watched from inside the aircraft, using a microwave camera to see inside. 

The Joker noticed the visible outline of Harley and Poison Ivy. He saw Batman as well, and he clenched his fist tightly. He heard gunshots up ahead, and he grinned. He saw Batman turn his body and run out of the warehouse. It was time.

“Let’s go” he muttered, and they flew closer towards the building. “Time to fuck shit up,” He picked up a walkie-talkie and contacted one of his men. “Have you set up?”

“Yes, Boss, when you’re ready. Over.”

He picked up an AK-47 and nodded at his other men to come with him. He slipped on a bulletproof vest as well. Once on the ground, only twenty metres away, The Joker smirked, he was close. His men went ahead of him, and he stayed a foot behind them. They hid behind a small hut, seeing the warehouse just in front of him and grinned.

“Ready” he whispered into the device.

“Okay Boss”

“3…2…1…Now.” 

They heard a loud explosion on their side of the warehouse and their group instantly ran towards the hole in the wall. There was the sound of loud gunshots filling his ears and he grinned. He slipped his mask over his face, and they entered the building. He didn’t see Harley at first neither did he see Batman. He wanted to be the first one to get a bullet in his head. He watched with careful eyes as he followed behind his men. When the room was cleared, they went into another one. This time, he knew he was there. He could hear his voice calling out for him, and he just needed to see Harley. He pushed his men out of the way and smirked when he saw him. Harley hadn’t noticed him yet even though he was searching for something. Harry frowned but when he looked up.

“Puddin’!” he gasped. 

 

~~~

 

_“Let’s see how good at fighting you are Harley,” The Joker said as he led him into a large gym space._

_Harry’s eyes flickered over the different types of guns, shooting targets and dummies spread across the room. “Am I gonna fight you Mr J?”_

_“No Harley, you’re going to practice killing someone.”_

_Harry frowned as he looked at The Joker. “Do I have to?”_

_“Yes, Harley,” he replied and gently touched his face with his hands. “If you want to be perfect for me, you have to,” Harry instantly nodded, his eyes wide as he was led to the guns. “I want you to practice shooting.”_

_“I’ve never-”_

_“Shh," The Joker purred. "It’s fine. You can learn and then you’ll achieve greatness. Reach your full potential,” he grinned, thumbing over his cheek to comfort him._

_Harry blushed as he stared at The Joker. “Okay,” he whispered._

_“Choose your weapon…Harley,” he smirked, his name seems to roll off of his tongue. Harry bit his lip as he picked up the nearest handgun. “Nice to start easy,” he nodded. “Stand here and aim at that target.”_

_He was pointing at a target shaped like a human. Inside he was a bit worried, but he just wanted to please The Joker. He sighed before trying to aim at the target in front of him. He pulled the trigger and winced at the sound. Harry laid the gun down when it hit an eight on the target._

_“Good Harley but you can do better,” Harry nodded before picking up the gun again. “I’ll help you,” he smirked._

_“Okay,” he nodded and blushed again when he came up behind him. He held the gun with him; his body pressed tightly against him. His breath hitched while he helped to aim at the target._

_“Go on,” He took in a deep breath before pulling the trigger. This time, he hit the centre, and The Joker smiled from behind him. “Good. I have one more test, Harley.”_

_“What is it?”_

_The Joker nodded to someone far in the corner and immediately a struggling person was brought in. Their head was covered by a black cotton bag, and their hands were tied behind their back. They were forced down onto a chair, and they were visibly shaking. He noticed that it was a man, and he became a bit worried. Harry had ideas about what he would get him to do, but he hoped it wasn't true._

_“What am I going to do?”_

_“I want you to kill him.”_

_“W-What?” he gasped._

_“You’re going to have to learn how to defend yourself Harley,” Harry bit his lip before turning to look at him. “I know you can do it Harley,” The Joker smirked as he held Harry’s face in his hands. “You can” Louis muttered before kissing him on the lips. Once letting him go, he looked at the stranger in the chair._

_Harry sighed before taking the gun and slowly walked towards him. His heart was racing, and he felt sorry for the person he was about to kill. He knew it was wrong but he didn't care anymore. He had to please him. The person stilled when he felt a gun pressed against his forehead._

_“I’m sorry,” he muttered before pulling the trigger._

_The person slumped to the side, slowly slipping off of the chair. He landed on his side with a loud thud, but he just stared at the body. Blood seeped out of the bag and onto the floor, pooling around his head. He sighed then turned to The Joker. Harry had many thoughts running through his head at the moment, and he couldn't believe he just killed someone._

_“Well done Harley, you’ve made me so proud,” he grinned._

_Harry tentatively looked at him, feeling the happiness begin to blossom in his chest. “I have?”_

_“You have. You’ll get used to it over time,” The Joker nodded._

_“Okay,” he muttered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying it so far. 
> 
> If you were in Harry's position would you do the same?
> 
> As much as I would like to say I wouldn't, I know that if I was in the same position I would probably do it so I wouldn't get killed. Unless it was something so terrible that I would feel bad for the rest of my life if I had done it.
> 
> Comment/Subscribe/Kudos


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS. THANK YOU FOR COMMENTING AS WELL BECAUSE IT IS SO NICE TO READ WHAT YOU THINK AND IT'S SO COOL TO SEE THAT PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY ENJOYING THIS AND THAT THEY ARE READING THIS. THANKS AGAIN LOVIES. I HOPE YOU CARRY ON BECAUSE IT'S NICE TO HEAR YOUR SUPPORT.

“Harley,” he said before running over to him. “Harley, are you okay?”

“You are here? You came!” Harry smiled widely.

“I came for you Pooh,” The Joker smirked, bringing him in for a long kiss. He heard someone clear their throat after a few seconds, but he ignored it. All The Joker cared about was that he got Harley back. He had missed his lips and his skin and his body, and now he finally had it again. 

“Harley? Where’s Batman?”

“I don’t know puddin', he ran off.” 

“He’s lucky he got away because I swear to God, I would have skinned him alive” The Joker growled. 

“Can you untie me, please? As much as I like bondage, this is the wrong kind,” The Joker grinned before quickly undoing the rope, someone else attending to Poison Ivy. Once he was freed, he immediately brought him in for another kiss. “Let’s go.” 

“Harley, he didn’t hurt you did he?” he asked before checking his face.

“No puddin’” he giggled, his eyes sparkling as he looked at The Joker. 

“Oh yeah, I'm okay too,” Ivy interrupted and rolled his eyes.

The Joker scoffed while Harry laughed again. “I bet you were going crazy without me.” 

“Well, I almost killed DeadShot.” he shrugged.

“What?!” Niall exclaimed. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know, he’s meant to have been with my other men.” 

“Boss” he turned his head to a man before seeing the group who went first come in, without DeadShot. 

“Where’s DeadShot?” Ivy asked.

“He went after Batman.” 

“Dammit, I wanted to kill him first.” 

Harry giggled before shaking his arms and legs. “Can you carry me? My body hurts. I am soooo weak,” he pouted, sighing loudly.

The Joker smirked, obeying his command and carrying him back to the aircraft with ease. Poison Ivy followed behind them, and he sighed while he watched them walk off. 

“Thank you for rescuing me Joker,” he heard Harley say and then they joined in a kiss. 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, keeping his head down while they left. 

“You know that I’d do anything for you.”

“And you got all dressed up for me,” he giggled, fingering the lapel of his blazer.

“I had to look good for you,” The Joker smirked, his hand running down to his waist. “When we get back, you can have me all to yourself,” he muttered into his ear. 

Harry giggled into his neck. “Okay, Daddy.”

Once outside they walked into the aircraft that was already hovering slightly above the ground. When they got in, they immediately started to hover off of the ground. Harry was placed down, and Poison Ivy sat beside him. 

"We can go back home now," The Joker smirked.

"Yay!"

After a minute, there was a warning sound coming from the front and The Joker growled.

“What is it?!”

“There’s a missile heading our way Boss.”

He immediately pulled Harry up, Ivy following after him.

“We’re getting out of here Harley.”

He giggled. “Let’s go.” 

Harry shrieked when the missile hit the front of the aircraft, knocking one of the wings out. He gasped as he felt them sinking towards the ground. There was a river beneath them, and they were already quite high up. 

“Jump Harley.” 

“W-What?” Harry stuttered, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Just go!” he shouted before pushing him out of the aircraft. 

"Puddin' no!" Harry yelled as he tried to reach for him but couldn't as it was too late.

“Ivy look after him,” The Joker said then pushed him off afterwards as well. He heard a quiet splash beneath him and smiled to himself, waiting for the Apache to crash. 

Harry watched from below as he saw the aircraft fly in-between some buildings and disappear from his view. He cried when he heard an explosion and couldn’t bear to look anymore. 

“Harry! Harry! Let’s get out of here” Niall exclaimed. 

He dragged them towards the side where some steps were and encourage him to climb up them. 

“He’s d-dead,” he sobbed into Niall’s chest once they got out. "My puddin' is dead." 

“No, he’s not, he’s The Joker, he knows how to get out of situations like this. It’ll be alright.” 

“You don’t know that!” he yelled. “You don’t know that Ivy, he sometimes makes stupid mistakes, and he has done this too many times before! Maybe for once he was unlucky and maybe I’ll never see him again” he cried before storming off in a random direction.

“Harry,” he pleaded. “Please don’t walk away, we need to stick together and maybe we can find him ourselves.” 

Harry stopped in his tracks before turning to Niall. He sighed then waved for him to follow him. Niall smiled then ran after him. They navigated their way through the empty junkyard seeing piles of rusting cars stacked upon each other. Harry shivered violently as the cold water wasn't drying off of his body. His makeup was probably running down his face but he didn't really care. After walking through the maze, they soon found the exit. 

“Where should we-?”

“-PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW!” 

Harry gasped as he turned his head to the many police cars that were now entering the yard. He froze as some police cars stopped around them and men climbed out pointing guns at them. He didn’t have any protection on him at all, and he felt a bit powerless. 

Niall glared at them before wrapping a piece of Ivy around one of the officer's throat. They instantly started shooting at them, and he put a protective barrier of Ivy in front of them.

“Thank you,” Harry spoke and smiled gratefully at him.

He shrieked when Niall was tasered, and he collapsed to the ground. He ran over to him and began fussing over him. Harry tapped his face, trying to wake him up. He hadn't noticed the tear gas beside him that was releasing the toxic gas. He began to cough and winced as he tried to pick Niall up but couldn’t as the gas was clogging his throat. 

"Help!" he coughed, trying to breathe properly. 

He looked up, seeing the familiar cape of Batman walking through the smoke. His vision was becoming hazy, he was struggling to do anything as he felt his body become weaker and weaker before he collapsed over Niall still body.

 

~~~

 

_Harry was a little nervous, he had never done anything like this before. Even though it was just a tattoo, he was still apprehensive about getting one. The Joker was doing it for him, and he would be getting two. A heart shape on his face and ‘Ha Ha Ha!’ on his thigh._

_“Thank you for doing this puddin'.”_

_“I want you to have this, another one of my gifts to you. Help you remember me.”_

_“I could never forget you Joker” he smirked while pulling off his black leggings. “Where should I sit Mr J?” he asked, looking around for a chair._

_“On my lap.”_

_Harry raised an eyebrow before quickly sitting on Louis’ thighs. He was bare-chested and was showing his many tattoos on his body. He shuffled forward until his hips were above Louis’ groin. He watched him as he turned on the tattoo gun and the quiet buzz started._

_“If you are a good boy, I’ll treat you afterward.”_

_“Okay Daddy,” he giggled._

_“Sit still Harley” he muttered before holding the gun up to his face. He winced when it first pierced his skin, and a whimper escaped his mouth. “Shh,” He sat patiently while he waited for him to do the outline of his first tattoo. He sighed before wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders. It didn’t take long for the heart to be done and when it was Harry grinned happily._

_“Thank you, puddin'.”_

_“Harley, you’ll have to lie down for this one” He hummed as he was taken to the sofa and he lied down, a smile playing on his lips. “Be still again Harley” the Joker smirked. He looked down as he climbed in between his thighs, kneeling over his body. “Legs over my waist Harley.”_

_“Okay Daddy” Harry nodded before wrapping his legs around his waist._

_He gasped again when he felt the gun on his skin but eventually relaxed when the Joker caressed his thigh. Harry decided to look at the ‘Damaged’ tattoo on the Joker’s forehead and admired all the other works on his skin._

_“Why did you get these?” he muttered._

_“Same reason you’re getting these.”_

_“For you?” He hummed. “Oh.”_

_“Done” he smirked._

_“Thank you, Daddy.”_

_“They look great on you.”_

_“I know,” he giggled before admiring his thigh. “I should get some more.”_

_“Now for your treat” The Joker muttered as he mouthed at the skin on Harry’s stomach._

_“Mr J” he whispered._

_A smirk took over his face at the sound of his voice as he slowly pulled down his short shorts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you permission to hate me.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, sorry.
> 
> (EDITED)

Harry gasped when he woke up. His eyes flickered open, staring at the ceiling for a few moments. He raised his hands, his eyes widening when he saw the cuffs around his wrist. He was shocked by the cold floor and quickly sat up. Harry groaned as he shook his hair out before looking at where he was.

“W-Where am I?” he muttered. 

“Prison Harley,” He jumped when he heard Niall’s voice beside him and quickly shuffled away from him, hiding in the corner. “It’s only me H.”

He looked at him with wide eyes and groaned when he looked at the cage they were in at the moment. 

“J-Joker.”

“I don’t know where he is Harley” he sighed. 

Harry whined before pressing his head between his hands. Harry was missing him already. He heard Niall sigh as he patted his shoulder. 

“How long have we been here for?”

“Only about a day and a half.” 

“I was out for that long?” 

“Yes, H.” 

“Oh,” he sighed. 

It was quiet from then, Harry deciding to keep to himself while Niall stared at the wall.  Harry bit his lip as he thought about The Joker, he hoped he wasn't dead because he didn't know what he would do without him. He gasped when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps. Harry's head raised from his hands and looked up to see who it was. A group of armed policemen came into the large concrete room. He pushed himself against the cage, keeping as far away from them as possible.

“Hello Harley, welcome back,” one of the officers smirked. Harry bared his teeth at him and growled lowly when he recognised the familiar face. “No need to bite hotness, we’re just bringing you and your friend some food.

“Go away; I’m not hungry.” 

“Hey, I don’t think you want a repeat of last time where you ended up having to get force fed.”

“I don’t care; force feed me all you want.” 

“Oh and where’s your little Joker huh.”

“Shut up; he’ll come for me eventually.” 

“Yeah of course” he smirked. “He won’t be able to save you. I heard that his aircraft crashed into a building Harley, so when will he be coming for you.” 

“Harley, it’s alright,” Niall sighed as Harry growled, his hands clenching into fists. 

“No, it isn’t,” he pouted. “He’s always been this fucking douchebag.”

“Come and show me how much of a douchebag I am Harley, get over here” he muttered and whispered something to his walkie talkie.

Harry screamed as he ran towards him and gripped tightly at the bars, trying to claw his face off. “One day, I will kill you with my bare hands, and it'll be really, really torturous.”

“Yeah sure Harley.” 

He screamed again before an electric volt was sent through his body. 

"Harley," Niall gasped, reaching a hand out for his body watching as Harry collapsed onto the floor, his body spasming out of control. 

 

~~~

 

_The Joker saw Harley talking to someone, a man precisely and he hated it. His glare hardened, and he cursed under his breath before getting up and heading his way._

_“Hey! We’re not finished!” one of his clients said._

_“I don’t care” he answered before going towards Harry._

_He walked through the crowd, everyone quickly making a path for him and the people looked at him with suspicious eyes._

_The man who was talking to him connected eyes with him, and immediately his face paled. He quickly bid goodbye to him, and he saw the frown on Harry’s face. He turned around and saw The Joker, a smile spreading across his face._

_“Hi puddin’” he grinned before pecking his lips. He frowned when the Joker didn’t do anything back. “Daddy, what’s wrong?”_

_“We’re going home, Harley.”_

_“But we just got here” he pouted._

_“So? We’re going back.”_

_Harry gasped when he was pulled harshly by the wrist. He shouted a 'bye' to everyone before they were taken out of the club. His body hit a few others but he didn't bother to apologise. The Joker led them to the car, Harry trailing behind him. He quickly got in the passenger seat and watched as he stormed around the front of the car._

_The car drive home was silent, and neither of them wanted to interrupt the silence. Within ten minutes, they were back, and Harry was a bit scared at this point. He was dragged up to their apartment, and he whimpered when he was pushed through the door._

_“Harley, what is wrong with you?” The Joker muttered._

_“What did I do wrong?” he asked, taking a step closer to him._

_“You think it's alright to flirt with other people, in front of me?”_

_“I wasn’t flirting puddin’” Harry pleaded, and he was immediately slapped across the face._

_“Don’t lie to me” he growled. Harry was still in shock from what The Joker did to him and Harry couldn’t look at him. “Look at me!” he exclaimed as he gripped his cheeks tightly._

_“Daddy, I’m sorry!” he cried._

_“Don’t go against me Harley; you should know that by now.”_

_“I’m sorry! I swear I didn’t do anything,” Harry gasped as he wrapped a hand around his throat._

_“I swear if you do this again, I will make sure you are never able to,” he muttered before throwing him to the ground. Harry stared at the floor, trying to catch his breath before he was turned onto his side. “Sometimes people just need reminding what is right and what is wrong.” The Joker had sighed before he kicked him in the stomach._

_Harry repeatedly coughed as he lay on the floor. He felt tears come to his eyes, and he didn’t want to be seen as weak in front of him. He rolled onto his stomach, trying to get up but the pain in his stomach was too much._

_He heard The Joker’s footsteps walk away from him. He was a little relieved that he had gone, Harry didn’t think he would have been able to handle another beating. He rose his right hand up and grabbed hold of the nearest sofa._

_“I’m sorry,” he whispered, but there was no one to hear him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS, KEEP IT UP.
> 
> What do you think of Harry and Louis' relationship?
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so motherfucking tired.
> 
> EDITED

It had been a month and a half since they had been put in prison. Harry didn’t mind as he had managed to get some fabric from which he could hang from the railing again. He had managed to keep The Joker out of his mind, but there were moments when he would just break down and cry, mostly when Niall was asleep, he hated others seeing him cry. He tried to be strong so that no one would be able to see him at his weak point.

Niall hated it. He was bored completely out of his mind, and he didn’t like being kept in the same space for days on end. 

“How are you enjoying this Harry?” Niall asked, looking at him in confusion. 

“You have to make your own fun blondie, let yourself have fun, think of something-anything to make you happy,” he giggled before swinging upside down. His hair dangled down below him, and he grinned when he saw his hair swaying slowly beneath him.

Niall just hummed and went back to staring at the floor. 

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes when he heard the sound of footsteps. He watched the steps come into view with them being upside down. The footsteps stopped just in front of their cage, and he slowly raised himself up. 

“Hello Harley, happy to see you again.” 

“And you,” he scoffed as he swung himself up. He helped himself down and smirked at him. He tightly gripped onto the fabric, biting his lip as he rocked back and forth. He grinned as he sunk into a pliè. “Have you come for me?” 

“Yes, I’ve come for you and your friend,” he smirked, his eyes running over Harry's pale skin.

“Can you play with me?” Harry said innocently, resting his head against the side of the fabric. One of his hands twiddled with the material he wore while the other toght;y gripped the fabric.

“I won’t play with you, you’ve put too many of my men in the hospital; no one wants to play with you, Harley.” the guard growled.

“I’m bored in here,” Harry pouted, looking up at the man with slightly watery eyes.

“Don’t you have a friend to play with?” he said, nodding over to Niall who only glared in return.

“I don’t play with friends,” he muttered, twisting some of the fabric in his hand.

“Of course you don't.” 

“Come on, I don’t bite” he grinned as he slid a hand around two bars. His body pressed against the cold black bars contrasting with hos warm and pale skin.

“Why don’t you have The Joker?” he smirked, and Harry glared.

"You know what happened," he growled. “Ow,” Harry muttered when something hit his back. He turned around and saw a rock covered in paper laying on the ground.

“Hey! What is that? Show it to me!” the guard called.

He ignored his shouts and unwrapped the paper. There was a note written on the inside, and he frowned. He heard the rattling of keys in the background, but he read the letter instead. A smile overtook his face before turning to the man again.

“Tick…Tick…”

There was a loud ‘Boom’ when an explosion sounded in the room. A hole was blown in the wall, and he smirked when he saw men storm the room covered in protective armour as they shot at the officers. Immediately an alarm went off and the room flashed red. Harry walked back, grinning at the officer before he watched him get shot in the throat and chest. 

“Come on Ivy, we can get out of here,” he grinned and helped him up. Niall looked a little confused when he was pulled up, but he followed what Harry told him to do. 

They turned to the gate as the door was being sawed open, and the lock was soon broken. The gated door swung open, and Harry bit his lip, unable to contain his grip. A man paced in through the hole in the wall, everyone stopping their own actions. Harry watched with wide eyes as they walked into the cage. A smile overtook his face when he saw the words Joker written on his protective suit. They took off their helmet and Harry cried. It was him; The Joker was there. He was alive!

Harry immediately ran into his arms when they opened out wide. 

“Oh God, why would you scare me like that?!” he screeched as he punched his chest. 

“I’m sorry Pumpkin; I didn’t mean for you to be upset.” The Joker grinned, his signature smirk making Harry feel comfortable again.

“I thought you were dead,” Harry whispered into his chest. 

“You know I would never leave you, Harley,” he said into his hair. 

“Let us get out of here Pooh,” The Joker’s eyes flickered up to Poison Ivy. “Oh, you’re still here.”

“Yes, I’m still here, looking after Harley unlike you,” he glared at him.

“I’m sorry but I can always leave you here, I only came for Harley anyway. I don’t need an insignificant weed like you getting in my way,” he muttered before pecking Harry’s cheek.

“Where are we going now, Daddy?” Harry asked, this time kissing him on the lips.

“We have a new home now; I had to move again which was why I was a bit delayed in coming to get you.”

“I didn’t think you would come for me puddin'.” Harry pouted, twiddling his fingers against his stomach.

“I will always come for you,” he smirked while looking into Harry’s eyes. 

Harry had blushed before he leant in to kiss Louis. He didn’t notice The Joker looking at Poison Ivy with a glint in his eye then concentrated on kissing Harry. 

“Thank you for rescuing me Daddy,” he grinned. 

“Let’s get you out of here.” Harry giggled when The Joker pressed a few kisses to his neck.

“Come on Ivy,” Harry smiled before waving at him to follow him. They stepped over the dead bodies, Harry smiling as he looked at the dead guard on the floor.

“I brought you some gum as well.”

“Oh my God, thank you so much. I have not had gum for so long, I have missed it,” he grinned as he took the packet from his hands. He popped one into his mouth as soon as they got to the hole in the wall.

“I cannot let you touch the floor barefooted Harley,” The Joker sighed. Harry yelped as he was lifted into his arms and taken towards an awaiting aircraft. 

Harry giggled, snuggling his face into the Joker’s neck and a soft sigh escaped his lips. “Thank you, puddin'.” 

They took a short walk across the concrete until they reached the aircraft that already had its blades spinning around. They all climbed in the aircraft, lifting off to the direction of the city.

 

~~~ 

 

_The first time Harry met Batman was when he and The Joker were robbing a bank. They had planned this before, making sure Harry understood what was going to happen. It would be his first bank robbery, so it had to be perfect. The Joker was wearing his mask as he stormed into one of the banks and began randomly shooting his machine gun at everyone and anyone he saw. His maniacal laugh being the only thing they heard. His men followed behind him, and they quickly guarded the entrance. Harry strutted in behind The Joker with a smirk on his face. He had a gun hanging around his shoulders and stayed behind him. He gasped when he saw a bag that a woman had that looked amazing in his eyes._

_“Daddy, can I have that?” he asked pointing at the bag._

_“Yeah, go get it.”_

_“Eek!”_

_He grinned and ran towards the dead woman, picking up her bag._

_“Go to the back Harley,” Harry nodded and immediately walked towards the door leading towards the back._

_He popped some bubble gum in his mouth and sighed before pulling his mask over his face. Harry saw a man cowering in the corner, and decided to shoot him in his side. The loud groan that came out of his mouth didn't disturb him as he went to the safe at the back, using the device he was given to decode the safe. Harry patiently waited as he quickly decoded the device and he grinned when it opened. He heard The Joker come up behind him, and Harry smiled widely._

_“Hello Harley,” The Joker whispered into his ear while he wrapped an arm around his stomach._

_“Hi Daddy,” he smirked when the safe opened._

_“Good job baby.”_

_“Thank you, puddin’” Harry grinned as he walked inside. They took as much money as possible, a few of their men joining them and took the money with them. A fire exit door lead to some stairs that spiralled upwards. They ran upstairs until they got to the roof of the building._

_"Remind me to shoot those men when we get back Harley."_

_"Okay Daddy," Harry giggled._

_There was a helicopter hovering above the building and a ladder leading up to it. Harry's hair blew wildly under the wind created by the helicopter. They moved towards the ladder gripping on tightly as they waited for it to lift up._

_“Joker!” he heard someone call out._

_They both turned their head to see Batman standing there with a hard glare on his face._

_“Batman! how nice of you to show up to our little rendezvous.”_

_Harry giggled from beside him as he stared at Batman. “You are ruthless aren’t you, you killed a whole lot of people in there.”_

_“It’s what I do Batman.”_

_“Who’s this?” he shouted, nodding over to Harry._

_“It’s my partner Harley Quinn” he smirked before taking off his mask, Harry doing the same._

_“Hi Batman” he grinned and waved._

_“Why him?”_

_“He’s perfect isn't he,” The Joker smirked as he held up a hand to his cheek._

_He giggled. “Thank you, puddin'.”_

_“We must go, Batman, I have something to do with my Harley,” he smirked before linking their lips together._

_“Goodbye Batman,” Harry grinned then waved at him as they flew away, Batman just watching them leave._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, you likey? 
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe, whatever you want, is greatly appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I went to a dance show with my family. (TAO dance company) 
> 
> Here's another one though.
> 
> I think this one is cute.
> 
> EDIT: I changed the song that they dance to as I feel this one better suits the pair and actually represents their relationship. So have a listen and tell me what you think. (I got it from Black Mirror)

“Harley, my dear Harley” the Joker sighed when he ran a hand over his pale cheek. Harry was sat on his lap; his body pressed as close as physically possibly to his lover. A hand was tightly wrapped around his waist and gently rubbed over his stomach.

“Yes Daddy?” he grinned, looking up at him with real heart eyes. 

The Joker smirked. “Can I ask you something?” 

“What is it? You can ask me anything,” Harry whispered.

“Will you marry me?”

Harry gasped, and Niall perked up from beside him. The decision wasn't hard for Harry, after being away from him for some time it made him realise how much he loved him.

“Ye-”

“-Harley No!”

The Joker growled low in his throat when Niall intervened.

“What?” Harry said, his voice wavering a bit.

“Harley no! You can’t! You shouldn’t!” 

“Why not?” he pouted, his bottom lip quivering at the comment.

“Harley come here,” he sighed, and Harry frowned harder as he got off of the Joker’s lap. 

“What is wrong?” Harry asked once he had wobblily walked towards Niall. The aircraft made it a bit difficult for him to walk straight but he got there eventually.

“You can’t marry him, do you not remember when he fucking beat you up and left you in the park, and you still want to go to him?” Niall whispered harshly.

“You don’t know him as I do, I love him Blondie, and he loves me, he said it Ni” he pleaded. He hoped that Niall would at least understand him.

“And what about the abuse? Are you going to let him carry on beating the shit out of you?”

Harry sighed. “He doesn’t do anything like that anymore, he promised me.” 

“Promised you what Harry? That he would stop hurting you and do you believe that or are you so oblivious to his antics that you can’t notice how poorly he treats you. He manipulates you, and you let him do this to you!”

“But there is good in him Ivy!” he exclaimed. “Look I know you love me and that you want to be in a relationship with me-”

“-What?-”

“-But I have the Joker now, and I love him, and I want to marry him, and you can’t stop me!” Harry pouted.

Niall looked at the Joker who had a smirk on his face. “Look, I like you as a friend Harry. I’m only looking out for you, alright?”

“And I thank you massively,” he grinned before pecking his forehead. “But I can fight on my own.”

Niall sighed before sitting back in his place, shaking his head to himself. 

“Harley? Do you accept my offer?” the Joker grinned. 

“Yes!” he yelled before straddling his lap. “I love you Joker, and I love you, Louis,” he muttered over his lips then surged their lips together. 

The Joker smirked into the kiss, and Harry smiled back as they slowly began to kiss each other. He ran a hand through Harry's loose curls, gently tugging on the strands. Their kiss turned heated, not caring that Niall was still there. The Joker ran a hand down to the curve of his bum, Harry giggling once he gently massaged the muscle in his hands.

"Oh my God," Niall muttered, rolling his eyes as he turned his head away.

“After all these years you better have come with a ring,” he mumbled and the Joker tensed, which Harry didn't notice.

“What do you take me for Harley? Of course, I got you a rin,g” he smirked then kissed his neck.

“Well, where is it?”

“It’s on me, but I want to do it when we land, a bit strange to do it up here.”

“Okay,” Harry grinned before starting to kiss him again.

 

_“Will you dance with me, Harley?”_

_Harry gasped when he looked up at the Joker who had a smirk on his face. “Okay, can I get changed, though, you look handsome in your suit,” he smiled widely._

_“Go on sweets,”_

_Harry bit his lip as he ran off towards their bedroom. The Joker waited as he turned to face the wall and switched off the lights, leaving a giant spotlight in the centre of the room. He smirked when he looked around the room and headed for the stereo in the corner._

_“Daddy, I’m ready” he heard Harry say flirtatiously after a minute, and he played the song he had chosen, knowing Harry would like it._

_The Joker grinned before turning around and facing Harry. He couldn’t see him that well, so he headed for the spotlight and held out a hand. ‘[Anyone who knows what love is' by Irma Thomas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_K9xsSdgMs) started playing throughout the room. He saw Harry walk closer to him and immediately he smirked at his outfit._

_“Do you like my outfit Mr J?”_

_His eyes ran over his body, admiring his curves and the bodysuit that fitted him perfectly. His black and red jester costume looked fantastic on his body. The lycra showing off all of his body looked beautiful on him. His black and red jester hat fitted his head well, and the white collar around his neck made him perfect,_

_“The real Harlequin” he smirked._

_Harry grinned back before taking his hand in his and letting himself be pulled into Louis. His hand tightly gripped Louis’ as his wrapped around his waist. He smiled widely, his teeth showing as they began to waltz around the room with him. Their bodies were in tune with the music and each other. Harry was looking up at him with heart eyes, and The Joker's intense gaze would never leave him._

_“Harley.”_

_“Yes, Daddy?”_

_“You look so good in this suit of yours Pumpkin.”_

_Harry giggled. “Well you looked so handsome in yours, I had to look good in mine.”_

_“You always look good” he smirked as he twirled him around. He pulled his back against his chest, and Harry sighed before bringing his right arm up behind him. Louis smirked down at him, his hands gently rubbing over his hips._

_Harry was soon grinning again when he leant in for a kiss. He happily sighed when Louis leant in to kiss him and instantly locked their lips together._

_He turned around so he could kiss him better and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Louis smirked when Harry moaned quietly into his mouth, his hand slipping down to his ass. Harry yelped when he gripped his ass tightly, but he just ignored it._

_“I think you should wear this more often” Louis muttered._

_“Hmm…I think I might” he grinned._

_“Good” he replied._

_He smiled before resting his head against his chest. They gently swayed each other, and he let himself be led by Louis. He loved this side of him when he cared for him and made him feel happy about being with him. He wanted this to last forever._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi. Basically, there are only about five chapters left probably six max at the moment. (Aww) I know I've had so much fun writing this but all good things come to an end don't they. I don't know what you want to happen, I could probs do a small sequel book afterwards but it'll only be like ten chapters or so, so yeah. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Also I know it's a bit of a weird song to dance to but it's more the lyrics than anything else.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe y'all
> 
> (Did you like my Alex Ross reference)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa! I was busy yesterday sorry guys. 
> 
> Um...I don't know what to say but here's the next chapter.

Only twenty minutes later Harry felt the aircraft slowly lower to the ground. Harry climbed out of their aircraft with the Joker following behind him. He looked around at the field they were in and smiled at the many flowers around him. The sun was about to set, and honestly, it all looked beautiful. He was wearing something different having been allowed to change into some more comfortable clothing, well his standard attire. He had tied his hair up into a ponytail, and a choker around his neck. He was in a strapless checkered red and black top with a red waistcoat over it. He had tight red and black leggings paired with a black belt and knee-high black boots. It made him happier that he was finally out of his prison clothing. He had black and red gloves [to finish it off](https://www.amazon.com/Secret-Wishes-Batman-Costume-Multi-Colored/dp/B0073E565A?psc=1&SubscriptionId=14H876SFAKFS0EHBYQ02&tag=hubacct1657-20&linkCode=xm2&camp=2025&creative=165953&creativeASIN=B0073E565A). 

“Harley.” 

“Huh?” he asked as he turned around to face him.

The Joker smirked when he pulled him in. He took off his protective suit and revealed the suit he had underneath. Harry gasped at the change and smiled widely. 

“Come on then, where’s the ring?” he asked. Harry raised an eyebrow when he pulled out a grenade from behind his back. He laughed when he pointed at the silver ring on the top of the shell. “You’re not trying to kill me are you?” he smirked.  

“No Pooh, I could never.” 

He rolled his eyes, lightly shaking his head but still having some fondness in his eyes. 

“You never fail to surprise me,” The Joker took his left hand in his, and he smirked while looking down at Harry. “On your knees then.” 

“What?”

“Get down on your knees, propose to me properly,” he said with a hand on his hips.

The Joker looked like he was about to say something before he got down on his knee, holding the grenade next to his left hand. “Harley, I know we’ve had our ups and downs, but I want to take this opportunity to say that I need you and that I do want you to be entirely mine. I even got myself declared sane when I proposed to you see!” he pulled out a signed document that had his name, and he was declared sane by the Doctor who signed. “It’s legit, sure I may have held the Doctor at gunpoint, but hey that doesn’t matter,” he shrugged. 

Harry chuckled to himself while looking at the certificate. “Thank you.”

“We can get married soon right?”

“Yeah, I want to marry you. Come on, put the ring on my finger” he giggled as he held out his hand, bouncing on his feet happily.

Louis pulled the ring off the grenade, immediately throwing it far behind him. He slipped it on his ring finger and grinned when he was pulled into a kiss by Harry.

“I love you, Louis,” he whispered against his lip.

“I love you, Harry,” he mumbled back before the explosion behind them went off.

Harry giggled then smashed their lips together. He was lifted up into his arms, and he happily sighed when he was put back down. 

“Can we go back home now? I want to have you all to myself.”

“Of course we can Harley.” 

Harry grinned while he was taken back to the aircraft. He's getting to marry the one he wanted, and he didn't think it would happen so soon, but it did. Three years later, almost four now, they were going to get married, and he couldn't wait.

 

_The strip club was packed today, and a lot of people were on the dance floor. Harry was dancing around a pole with many eyes on him while the Joker was sitting in his usual booth. Harry had a permanent smirk on his face as he danced, but he was only focusing on the Joker’s watchful gaze. He was dancing for him, and he was pretending that he couldn’t see him but every so often Harry would look over at him with a glint in his eye._

_The loud music was pumping through his body, and Harry stayed in time with it, swaying his body to the dubstep song that was playing. He laughed as twirled around and pushed his arse back against the pole, bending himself over and running a hand down his body. Harry smirked before licking the pole. He heard someone whistle for him, and he instantly recognised it as the Joker. Harry smirked before turning to face him. He was beckoned over, and he immediately walked towards him. He pushed through the crowd, and he stopped just in front of his booth._

_“Yes Mr J?”_

_“Come to Daddy.”_

_“Hello puddin’” he smiled widely._

_The Joker laughed, putting his hand over his mouth, the tattoo of a grinning mouth on the back of his hand._

_Harry giggled as he sat in the booth with his legs crossed over each other._

_“Harley” he spoke. “Come here.”_

_Harry crawled over to him and hovered just in front of his face. “Mr J, what do you want?”_

_He pulled Harry closer to him, and he quickly straddled his legs. The Joker smirked when Harry ground down on his crotch._

_“You tryin’ to get me hard Harley.”_

_Harry just smirked before nibbling on his neck. “Mhmm…I want to please you, Daddy.”_

_The Joker grinned while he squeezed the side of his body. "I want that too Harley, show Daddy what you can do."_

_“Boss, Batman’s here.”_

_The Joker sighed before patting Harry’s back. “Let’s go, Harley.”_

_“He always interrupts us,” Harry growled, his head raising from The Joker's neck before he got up._

_“Meet me on the roof Harley.”_

_He nodded then clambered off of his lap to get out of the club. The Joker went ahead and quickly headed up to the roof of the club. He knew there would be a helicopter waiting for them up there, and he hurried up the stairs until he reached the top._

_“Joker!” he heard someone call. He knew it was Batman, and he smirked when he saw him._

_“Hello Batman, what gives me the pleasure of seeing you today?”_

_“You need to stop Joker, too many times I’ve had to pick up after you.”_

_“Why should I stop? I love doing this to you.”_

_“I have other priorities, Joker!” Batman shouted._

_“I don’t care; you don’t have to come after me all the time.”_

_“There’s always going to be someone who is going to try and cause havoc in Gotham City.”_

_“I guess that’s right," he shrugged._

_"Why do you always kill people?"_

_"You see I never kill someone for no reason; I only kill if it's funny Dork Knight" which is why you’ve always got to watch your back.”_

_“I do watch my back, all the time,” Batman muttered._

_“Are you now?” the Joker smirked._

_“Wha-?”_

_There was a gunshot and Batman collapsed to the ground when he felt something brush past his neck. He turned to see who it was but was knocked out by a punch to the face. Harry sighed as he brushed his knuckles and stepped away from him._

_“That felt good," he giggled. "Let’s go Daddy” Harry grinned before skipping off towards him._

_He yelped when the Joker wrapped a hand around his neck. He let out a whimper when he tried to let some air into his lungs. His hand gripped just under his Adam's apple and he found it so hard to breathe or even swallow any air in._

_“What is wrong with you?!” he growled._

_“W-What did I do?” Harry muttered._

_“I could have handled this myself.”_

_“I-I was only trying to help y-you.”_

_“I don’t need your help, Harley, I can do this myself,” the Joker spat before letting go of his throat._

_Harry gasped for air once he collapsed onto the floor. He choked and coughed when he tried to get up._

_“Let’s go,” he muttered._

_Harry had glared at the ground before he pulled himself up from the ground. “You know what? Fuck you-”_

_“-What-?” The Joker said as he turned his way._

_“ -What is wrong with you?” he said as he walked towards Batman who was beginning to regain consciousness. “Why do you always do this to me?”_

_“What are you talking about?” the Joker growled._

_His voice was still a bit hoarse as he tried to speak but he ignored it. “Why can’t you be like him?!” he asked as he pointed to Batman. “He would probably treat me right!”_

_The Joker glared at him, his fists beginning to be brought into a tight ball. “You don't know what you are saying. I don’t hurt you, Harley, you are exaggerating,” he rolled his eyes._

_“You know what-” Harry muttered before bringing Batman in for a kiss. He heard him gasp loudly once he had woken up and tried to push him away. He kissed him for at least five seconds. Harry growled before punching him in the face again, knocking him out once more._

_When he turned to the Joker, he immediately regretted it. He looked like he wanted to kill him. He was breathing heavily, and he was staring at him hard. His eyes had darkened, and honestly, he was scared for his life._

_“L-Louis.”_

_“Don’t fucking do that again,” he snarled before walking towards Harry._

_“Joker! puddin’! I’m sorry. Please don’t hurt me!” he whimpered, starting to walk backwards._

_He was slowly getting closer to the edge of the roof, and he tried to stop him from getting closer to him._

_“You better watch your fucking mouth,” he said once he was only a few feet away from him._

_Harry pulled out his gun and pointed it at him when he was standing at the edge of the building._

_“Put the gun down Harley,” he said patronisingly._

_Harry looked down at the street beneath him; the wind was blowing in his hair, and he tried to find a way to escape. Harry looked down at the gun then the Joker before closing his eyes. He shot at him, only aiming for his arm. Harry let out a whimper when he heard him groan and clutch his arm._

_The Joker growled before running towards him and pushing him off of the building. It seemed to happen in slow motion as he looked at The Joker watch him fall. Harry let out a scream when he fell the two storeys of the building. Harry looked up at him with pleading eyes but knew he wouldn’t do anything to help him._

_Harry closed his eyes as he let himself fall, he didn’t want to hear the collision, but eventually he had to hit the ground. When he did, there was a sickening crack that resonated throughout the street. Harry had landed on top of a car, and the alarm began to ring loudly as people surrounded his still body._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then.
> 
> (Four chapters guys *sighs*)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey....
> 
> Basically, this time next week I'll be in New York (I currently live in England.) I aim to have this story finished by next week Friday as I'll be leaving on Saturday morning. This story will definitely be finished by then though.
> 
> So, here's the next chapter. (Ugh, my nose is so blocked)
> 
> Enjoy Lovelies.

Harry grinned as he smoothed out his dress. It was the day of his wedding, and Harry was excited but nervous at the same time. He hadn’t seen the Joker for a whole two days, and he was becoming slightly agitated with how long it had been since he had seen him.

“You’re getting married Harley, it’s fine” he spoke to himself. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

He looked at his dress, the soft white tulle A-line dress fitting him perfectly. He pulled the sweetheart neckline up higher over his chest. He ran a hand over the beading on his dress and smiled. There were little diamonds sewn into a diamond shape around the bottom of his dress. He slipped on his black gloves and pulled them up to his elbows. He looked over his makeup and gently wiped away a smudge of red lipstick. He fluttered his long black eyelashed before smiling.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror and frowned. For a minute he saw his younger self staring back at him. Harry gasped when he saw his father and stepped back on the floor, away from the mirror. 

He tightly closed his eyes as he could feel the memories coming back. Harry groaned when he heard his father shouting at him, telling him to be better.

_Harry held a small toy in his hand. His mother was sitting on the chair behind him while his father was reading a newspaper. He looked over to his father and crawled over after a few seconds of staring at him. He gently touched his leg, grabbing at the fabric of his trousers._

_“Get off me” he growled before shaking him off of his leg._

_Harry pouted, trying again straight afterwards. “He wants to talk to you,” his mother said._

_“I don’t want to talk to him, get him to fuck off.”_

_“Language!”_

_“Oh he’s old enough to hear things like this, he’s not a baby.”_

_“You may not think he’s a baby, but he’s still a child! He doesn’t need to hear that.”_

_“Fine I’ll take him upstairs.” he replied, grabbing a strong hold of Harry’s arm and taking him up off of the floor._

_“Be careful!” she screeched as Harry began to cry from the tight grip. “You’re hurting him!”_

_“He can handle it.”_

_“Stop it!”_

_“A real man should be able to take a hit, yeah, I always knew your son was a worthless bitch who can’t get anything right.”_

_“Stop saying that about him, please!” she pleaded and stepped in front of him._

_“Get out of my way.”_

_“No, I won’t, you get out of my way before I-_

There was a knock on his door, and he gasped. He looked at himself in the mirror and wiped at the tears in his eyes. He put on a happy smile before calling them in. 

“Hi Harley” he heard Niall say.

“Hello Ni,” he said, a hint of weakness in his voice.

“You look beautiful,” Niall replied before entering the room and walking up to him.

“You look good too babe” Niall grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you.”

“Harley, were you crying?” he asked worriedly when he saw his slightly red cheeks.

“Only tears of joy Ni.” Harry smiled.

He looked at him for a few more seconds before shrugging it off.

Harry smiled as he turned back to his mirror. He tucked a stray bit off hair up into his bun before leaving it. Harry put his necklace with ‘Puddin’’ written in cursive writing. He also pulled his black and red belt on with Joker written on it.  

“Done!” he grinned. 

“Amazing, are you ready?”

“No” he sighed.

“Why not?” Niall frowned.

“I’m just nervous.” 

“You? Are nervous?! That’s a first. What happened to the confident man I know?” 

“I am, but what if it goes wrong?” Harry asked, biting his lip.

“I promise you; it won’t. This comes from your Best Man.” 

“Okay,” he smiled. “Are you ready Ni?”

“I’m ready, let’s go.” 

There was another knock on the door and Harry called for them to come in. This time, Louis popped his head around the door, and he grinned.

“I know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but I don’t mind,” he said then smirked at Harry. 

“Hmm…I don’t know if I should let you see me now” he teased.

“I’ll just go. See you there Harley.” Niall said.

Harry nodded as he watched Niall walk out of the room. 

“You look beautiful Harley” he smiled when he walked up to him.

“I know” he giggled.

“Harley…I can’t wait to marry you,” Louis muttered as he pulled him into his body.

“I can’t wait to marry you too.” 

“We have to go; there are people out there waiting for us.”

“Yeah, you need to go first now shoo” he laughed as he gently pushed his body away from him.

“Okay Darling, I’ll see you then” he grinned and kissed his hand before leaving Harry by himself. 

Harry smiled to himself then looked at himself in the mirror. “Now you’re ready.”

 

~~~

 

_Harry groaned when he woke up. He winced at the bright lights and the loud beeping noises. He tried to move something, but he couldn’t do anything. He blinked to adjust the light, and he sighed when he saw the state of his body._

_He was covered in bandages, his right leg was hitched up, and both of his arms were as well. His head had a bandage around it, and something in his neck was definitely broken._

_He sighed again; he was lucky to be alive really. He thought he would have died from the fall, but somehow he survived. Harry groaned as he tried to shift his body but he couldn’t move at all._

_A Nurse eventually came into his room, and he looked up at her._

_“Harry Styles?”_

_He tried to nod, but his neck disagreed with him. “Yeah,” he croaked._

_“Well umm…You had quite a fall two days ago, you’ve broken your right fibula, two of your ribs, your right radius, luckily you didn’t break your spine though otherwise you would have been paralysed, but you have a cervical fracture" Harry moaned loudly, and she chuckled. “I know it’s bad, but you’ll be able to have most of it fixed in a couple of months.”_

_“Couple months?!”_

_“Yes Mr Styles”_

_“I can’t stay here for that long” he sighed._

_“Well, you’re going to have to Sir, you need to get better.”_

_He sighed. “Fine.”_

_“I will back with some food for you if you are hungry?”_

_“I am” he replied once he heard his stomach rumble._

_“Just wait here, Sir.”_

_Harry tried to nod again but winced at the pain._

_“No more Joker Harry, you can’t let him do this to you anymore. No more” he muttered to himself, staring at the ceiling._

_Harry heard a knock on the door and assuming it was the Nurse; he called them in. When they didn’t answer, he tried to turn his head to look at them._

_“You!” he screeched when he saw The Joker. “Why are you here?!”_

_The Joker looked a bit dishevelled; his hair wasn’t gelled like it usually was, it had lost the usual green tone to it, and it seemed to drape over his eyes. He was staring down at the ground, but Harry’s eyes moved to the flowers that were in his hands, and he frowned._

_“I came to see you.”_

_“Really now? I didn’t fucking know. I don’t want you here Joker” he growled._

_The Joker looked up at him, and he could see the sorrow in his eyes._

_“I came to apologise.”_

_“What if I had died Joker? Then what would you have done? I bet you wouldn’t have turned up to my funeral. I don’t need you, Joker, you’ve ruined my life too much already.” Harry growled._

_“I didn’t mean to.”_

_“Didn’t mean to what? Kill me? Change me? Manipulate me? I don’t need this from you Joker, and I certainly don’t need you, I am perfectly fine on my own.”_

_“But I need you, Harley.” Louis pleaded._

_“Who do you need more Harley? Or Harry?” he growled._

_“I want both of you! But I need you, Harry,” Harry sighed as he looked back up at the ceiling._

_“Can you please leave? You’ve already caused me too much pain.” Harry sighed._

_“I bought you flowers.”_

_“-Go away-”_

_“-They’re your favourite-” The Joker said as he walked towards him._

_“-Fuck off-“_

_“-They remind me of you-”_

_“-Ugh-“ he groaned when the Joker stopped beside his bed._

_“I want you to have them.”_

_“Well I don’t want them” he muttered back._

_“I’m sorry” he sighed, holding a hand to his cheek. “Harley-”_

_“-Don’t call me that.”_

_“I’ll leave these here,” Louis said then placed the flowers beside his bed._

_“Now go.”_

_Harry shrieked when he saw him leaning in to kiss him. He tried pushing his face away but only ended up in pain before their lips were locked together. Harry froze, his eyes wide as he was forced to kiss him. He moaned as he tried to pull away but soon realised there was no point. Harry felt Louis’ tongue push against his bottom lip, his lips being pushed apart so he could kiss him better. Harry cursed to himself when he started to kiss back; he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist his lips._

_“I hate you so much” he mumbled and all he did was smirk in response._

_“Okay, Harley, whatever you say,” He slowly pulled away after one more peck on his lips. “I brought you a card,” he said then placed it down next to the flowers._

_“Oh, I’ll read it when I can.”_

_“Okay, I’ll go now. There are some of my men guarding you at all times in case someone tries to kill you in your sleep.”_

_“I think it should be you that I am protected from,” he muttered._

_“Goodbye Harley, get well soon.”_

_Harry sighed to himself as he watched him walk away. He was in way too deep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think we can get this to 1000 hits by the time I come back from New York? (which will be Thursday)
> 
> That would be awesome, so I dunno.
> 
> I've honestly had so much fun writing this and I'm writing the sequel right now.
> 
> So someone thought of a title that was based off of a Little Mix song which got me thinking, why not use 'They Just Don't Know You'. Is that good? Or should I use another one.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I WAKE UP THIS MORNING AND FIND OUT THAT DRAKE IS SELLING TICKETS THIS FRIDAY AND I AIN'T GOT NO MONEY. I WISH I HAD A SUGAR DADDY SO HE COULD BUY ME ALL THE THINGS I NEED.

Harry walked out of his room, finally ready to get married. He was by himself, but he knew where to go. Harry was already five minutes early, but he preferred to be early rather than late. He bit his lip as he walked towards the beach where they would get married. 

“Harley.” 

Harry turned to see who it was and growled when he saw it was Batman. “What do you want Batman? You here to take me away on my wedding day?”

“No I’m not Harley, I’m here to congratulate you.”

Harry frowned. “Why? You’ve hated me for most of the time you’ve known me.”

“It’s your wedding day and to be honest I was surprised when I heard that you were going to get married, but I guess I just want you to be happy.”

“Thank you, Liam.”

“You look beautiful” he smiled. 

“Thank you,” Harry blushed.

“I’m glad you found someone Harley. I know they may not be the best person for you, but you want to be with him so that’s fine. As long as he looks after you Harley.”

“He does, I promise” he grinned before walking up to hug him. Batman froze then his hands slowly enclosed around his waist. “I know you’re trying to look after me, but I’ll be fine.”

“If he tries to kill you, tell me okay.”

Harry sighed. “He’s not tried to kill me for around seven months, that’s a long time” he chuckled. 

“Harley, look at me,” he said as he gripped Harry’s shoulder and he looked up at him with wide eyes. “If he hurts you, you must tell me okay, and I’ll lock him up.”

“I don’t want him to go to jail-”

“-Harley” he growled.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Okay go now, I don’t want to delay you.”

“You should come.” 

“I can’t, I don’t think the Joker will like me being there.” 

Harry pouted. “Alright.” 

“Don’t worry; I’ll watch from somewhere else.”

Harry raised an eyebrow before pressing a kiss to his masked cheek. “Bye Li” 

Harry turned around but paused when he was called again. “Hey, I’ll let you and Joker have two months to yourself, as long as you don’t commit any crimes then I won’t come after you. Two months Harley, from today.” 

“Okay,” he said and waved at him.

“Harley promise me.” 

Harry shrugged before walking towards the beach. “Bye Lima,” he said and blew him a kiss. 

“Harley!” Batman called, Harry just giggling as he ran away. He let out a groan but chuckled as he walked away. “Typical.”

The short walk to the beach seemed to take forever. He saw Niall up ahead, and he grinned wildly, waving before he got up to him. 

“Ni!”

“You just saw me a few moments ago.”

“I know that Blondie” he grinned. 

“Here,” Niall said. “I made this for you.”

“Oh?”

“It’s your flowers, your favourite right?” 

“They’re lovely Ni,” he said as he was handed his tiger lily bouquet. He smelled them, and he smiled. “Thank you.”

“Come on, let’s go. Lead the way.”

They were just behind the trees that were only a few metres away from where Louis was. He let out a deep breath as Niall walked ahead of him. His mind seemed to drift back to earlier, and he saw him again. 

"No, no, not now Harley," he growled to himself. "You're getting married, you are getting married. He told you that you couldn't but look who's laughing now huh. I've found someone." he muttered.

Harry shook himself off; he knew when his cue was, he would have missed it if he wasn't paying attention. He smiled brightly before walking out onto the beach. 

There was a setup altar, and a priest was standing beside Louis. His Best Man, Killer Croc, had a suit on and he was staring at him. He grinned at Louis who was looking at him, along with the rest of the guests. He was smiling up at him, and he had this weird glint in his eye when he saw him. 

He walked closer to him and couldn’t take his eyes off of him. The aisle was only two pieces of white chiffon draped down the beach. He looked at a few of the guests, looking at DeadShot, Cat Woman, and Lex Luthor. 

He smirked when he stopped in front of Louis who immediately took his hands once he gave Niall his flowers. 

“Hello, Harley.”

“Hi Mr J.”

“You ready to get married?”

Harry smirked before nodding.

 

_Three months it took until he was finally better, it was his last day in hospital and boy was he relieved. Harry had his phone in his hand, and he was texting the Joker. He had a permanent smile on his face while they exchanged flirtatious remarks. He was waiting for the day when he would be allowed to leave the hospital; it was boring, and all he wanted was The Joker._

_“Hello?”_

_He jumped when he heard someone speak. It was an unfamiliar face, and he frowned. He was quite a tall man, having slicked back brown hair and a beard covering his jaw. He had brown eyes, almost puppy-like._

_“Who are you?” he asked rudely._

_“I’m Liam.”_

_“Do I know you?” he retorted as he raised an eyebrow at him._

_“Indirectly.”_

_“Why are you here?”_

_“I wanted to check if you are okay?” Liam said._

_“Thank you but I’m fine Liam, are you looking to stay? ‘Cause I’ll be going home soon.”_

_“I just-yeah I’ll go.”_

_Harry stared at him, squinting as he looked at Liam. Something about him looked familiar._

_“Wait a second…I know you.”_

_“What-?”_

_“Your face, your height, your body. You look exactly like Batman!” he gasped as he pushed himself back. He groaned as he leg brace prevented him from moving too much. “Get out of here now.”_

_“I’m not” he muttered as he came closer to him._

_“Don’t come near me!”_

_“Harley.”_

_“You’re probably here to kill me! I know it! You must be spying on me, Guards!”_

_“Harley listen!”_

_“I am not going to listen to you” he scoffed._

_“No please, don’t tell anyone.”_

_“So you are?”_

_“I-Yes I am.” he sighed. “But please don’t tell anyone.”_

_“What will I get in return for my silence,” Harry said._

_“I don’t know, what do you want?”_

_“I want you to stop coming after the Joker.”_

_“I can’t let him carry on going around Gotham City like he is,” Liam groaned._

_“Fine, a year to leave him alone” Harry sighed then folded his arms over each other._

_“No, six.”_

_“Eleven.”_

_“Seven.”_

_“Ten.”_

_”Eight” Liam pleaded._

_“Nine! Final answer.”_

_“Fine, nine months but if he pulls anything too drastic, I will be coming for him. Harley. He has no boundaries sometimes.”_

_“Okay,” he smirked and held out a hand for him to shake. “Ooh, such a strong hand you’ve got there,” he giggled, and Liam rolled his eyes._

_“Bye Harley, remember our promise yeah.”_

_“M’kay” he smiled then looked down at his phone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm really tired.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter (three left, sorry lads)
> 
> Also I've written quite a bit of the sequel so you may get it quite quickly.
> 
> Yeah comment/subscribe/kudos
> 
> I might do that thing where it's like twenty reads for the next chapter or something, I'll test it out for the next book.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CONTENT GUYS WATCH OUT. (If you don't want to read it)

“I do,” Louis said with a smile. Harry grinned back.

“And do you, Harry Edward Styles, take The Joker to be your husband?”

“I do” Harry smiled. 

“Now that you have formalised the existence of the bond between you with words spoken and the giving and receiving of rings. It is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your groom!”

Harry grinned when he was pulled into a kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders, and Louis held his waist close to his body. Louis smirked as he slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry moaned while he kissed back and slid a hand into his hair. After a few more seconds they pulled away, and there was a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

“I’m taking you straight to the bedroom after all of this” Louis growled into his ear.

He smirked back at him. “Okay puddin’, whatever you want.” 

They walked down the aisle together with the claps and cheers of the guests. Harry waved at the small group of people, blowing a kiss at some of them. He was pulled into a kiss one more time.

Their guests came up to them, congratulating them and patting them on the back. 

“Thank you everyone” Harry smiled. 

Harry turned his head to the side while Louis was talking to someone. He squinted his eyes, seeing the familiar suit of Batman. He smiled and waved over at him. Harry saluted back to him, and he smirked before turning to Louis.

They had a lovely reception that lasted for hours and even though it was small they still enjoyed it. They got to see the beautiful blue sea of the Bahamas, and they danced over the soft sand. He happily grinned when everything was over. Everyone had left by now, and they were left to sit on the beach. They watched the water rush up the beach before sinking back down. The sun had almost set, and the sky was covered in a different array of purples, yellows, and oranges. 

“Harley.” The Joker smiled.

“Huh?” Harry whispered, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Thank you for sticking with me. I’ve treated you like shit most of the time, but you still come back. I know I might not say it often, but I need you.”

“Okay,” he grinned. 

“I want to keep you” he mumbled as he grabbed his hand and kissed the back. 

“Alright then, you can keep me for as long as you want.” 

“I want to keep you forever."

Harry smiled to himself. “Hey, what happened to you taking me to the bedroom? Do you not want that anymore?”

“Oh, I want that” Louis smirked before sweeping Harry up off of the ground.

“Do your worst Joker. I want you to wreck me tonight” he giggled.

Louis hurried them to his room and Harry grinned while he kept on nibbling at his neck. He quickly unlocked the hotel door and once inside, he threw Harry on the bed.  

Harry had already managed to slip his belt off before kicking off his shoes. Louis had already shrugged off his jacket, and Harry grinned when he climbed over him. He was pulled into a kiss, and he began to undo Louis’ waistcoat. 

“Turn over Harley” 

“Okay puddin’” he whispered, obeying his command.

He felt his zip getting pulled undone and he sighed. He slowly shuffled out of his big dress, and he was left only in his panties, gloves, and tights.

“You look so delightful Harley” he smirked.

Harry blushed as he was turned over. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You haven’t called me that for a while,” he muttered. 

“I know, I missed it,” Harry smirked then brought him in for a kiss. 

They spent the next few minutes slowly making out with each other, and he took Louis’ clothes off until they were both naked. 

“Beautiful” he muttered as he kissed his pale cheek. "You look so beautiful."

Harry watched as he pressed kisses to his neck and chest until he got down to his V-line. He looked up at Harry with a smirk before kissing his thighs as well.

The Joker nipped at the skin of his rim, and he gasped. He was slowly eaten out by him until he had to cum. Harry was moaning loudly as he was getting rimmed, his body squirmed, and his breathing increased while Louis worked on his body. His legs were hitched over his shoulders, and his hands buried themselves in Louis’ hair. His hands tightly gripped onto the covers, and he whined when he felt himself get closer to his climax. 

“Mr J” he whispered. “So g-good” He yelped as his rim was nipped on. “Oh God.” 

He soon came with a loud groan before finally stilling his body as he came down from his high.

“Harley, suck.”

Harry nodded before allowing The Joker to hover his dick over his face. He opened his mouth wide and leant his head forward as the tip pressed against his tongue. Harry sucked the tip until he felt it get pushed further into his mouth. He was quite large, so it was a struggle to fit him in, but he could take it like the champ he was. The Joker was moaning because of Harry's sinful red lips that engulfed his cock. He always knew how to do it properly. 

The Joker tapped his throat before slowly pulling out.

"As much as I would like to carry on, I have other things to attend to," he smirked, lowering his body until he was aligned with Harry's hole.

Harry whimpered when he pushed into him, slowly burying himself to the hilt. It had been a few days since they last fucked, so Harry was a little tight. He let out a loud moan when his hips pressed against his pelvis. It always felt so good when they had sex. The Joker's hips began to slowly gyrate, pulling himself out before harshly moving back in.

Harry whined while he tried to adjust to his enormous girth. He threw his head back again, closing his eyes as he tried to look away.

"Look at me Harley, don't hide."

 Harry gasped, opening his eyes widely as he stared up at him.

"Come on Mr J; you can move. Give it to me hard."

"Okay, Pumpkin."

Harry clawed at the covers of their bed, moving his hips in time with The Joker's thrusts. His bright green orbs stared directly into Louis' lustful ones. Harry let out a particularly loud moan as he fucked him harder, feeling himself harden again until it was leaking and laying erect against his stomach. He screamed once he felt his prostate being hit repetitively. The pleasure was getting too much for him, he felt hot and flustered already.

"D-Daddy, Lou, right there!" he whimpered, his legs tightening around The Joker's waist.

"Daddy's close too baby."

Harry felt a little overwhelmed, he had already cum once and now he was about to cum again. He could feel Louis' dick brushing against his walls, and he whined, his breathing increasing rapidly.

"Can I c-cum Daddy?" 

"Yes Harley, cum for me."

Harry let out a silent scream as he came, spurting his thin white ropes on his stomach and his chest. He had heard The Joker groan before he came inside of him as well. His body lay tiredly on the bed, trying to regain his breath. Harry sighed as he felt him slowly pull out of his hole, some cum dripping out onto the covers. 

The Joker smirked before kissing him on the lips. He slowly licked into Harry's mouth, roaming around as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Now that we are married, we must be the Clown King and Queen of Crime now, Right?."

Harry giggled. "I think so."

"I am glad I chose you as my Queen," he grinned as he wiped some of the liquid off of his body. 

"I am glad you chose me as well" Harry smiled, pulling The Joker down into his body. "I think we could have another round after this. Give Daddy some time to sleep."

"You're so weak Daddy, I could go for another round right now," Harry giggled.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," he smirked, and Harry gasped. 

"Rude," he mumbled before curling into Louis' chest. "Batman came up to me before the service."

"What?" he growled.

"It wasn't anything bad" he giggled. 

"What did he say?" 

"He said that he would stay away from us for two months as long as we didn't do anything bad, as long as I promised to."

"Did you make that promise?"

"I didn't say anything" he grinned, his eyes shining up at The Joker.

"Good Girl" Louis smirked. "What's a proper honeymoon without causing just a little bit of trouble?"

 

~~~

 

  
_It was early in the morning and well Harry, he didn’t want to get up at all. He wanted to stay in the comfort of his bed and the Joker’s arms but he couldn’t as he knew he had to get up._

_Harry sighed as he stretched his body, popping a few bones into place before he slipped out of bed. The Joker was still asleep, and he admired the way he slept. He stared at some of his tattoos peeking out from underneath the covers, and he smiled to himself. He shifted a little and gasped when he saw The Joker move._

_“Harley” he mumbled. “Get back here.”_

_He blushed as he slipped back under the covers and giggled when an arm wrapped around his waist. “Hello puddin'.”_

_“You don’t have to get up until I say so,” he smirked with his eyes closed._

_“Alright then, you’ll tell me when to wake up.”_

_An hour later they finally got up and got ready, The Joker in his usual black tuxedo and this time had his cane._

_“Where are you taking me?”_

_“Shh, that’s a secret” Harry huffed as he pulled on his thigh-high heeled boot. He was wearing a long-sleeved leotard with a belt wrapped around his waist. The Joker took him to their Lamborghini, and he smiled when he was helped into the car._

_The drive to wherever they were going lasted a long time, but Harry didn’t mind as they drove through Gotham. He admired the tall buildings and the city lights as it was getting quite dark. Half an hour later, they arrived at a carnival._

_Harry gasped as he pressed his hands against the glass of the window. “Puddin’! You remembered!”_

_Harry immediately climbed out of the car and stared at the bright lights. Harry giggled as he skipped towards the entrance. Louis came up behind him and slipped a hand over his waist. “I remember when you told me inside the Asylum. I wanted to take you soon.”_

_“Thank you” Harry smiled, looking at him with heart eyes._

_“Harley, let’s play some games.”_

_Harry giggled when he went to the nearest game, which was to knock down the six cans. Harry smirked, and Louis paid for him. Harry grinned when he was given three balls to try and knock them over. He only managed to knock over four of the six, and he pouted. Reaching for Louis’ gun, he shot the two cans down one after the other before Harry smiled then blew the top of the weapon._

_“Thank you” he smirked before bowing. “I want the big teddy bear.”_

_The owner of the stall looked at both of them, slightly scared and frozen as he didn’t know what to do._

_“Give him the toy; he knocked them down right?” The Joker smirked._

_The owner immediately handed him the large bear and Harry cheered before kissing the bear on the head._

_“Thank you Sir” he giggled before skipping off to another place. He gasped when he saw the giant Ferris wheel then instantly turned to face him. “Daddy, can we go on the Ferris wheel?”_

_“Of course Harley.”_

_“Yay!” he grinned as he ran towards the line. Harry sighed when he saw how long the queue was. “Daddy, this line is too long,” he pouted._

_“Okay Harley, I’ll clear it for you” The Joker smirked as he took the gun from Harry’s hand. “Out of the way now,” he said to the person in front._

_The person turned around, looking annoyed but then immediately let him past when he realised who it was._

_“Coming through,” Harry giggled. Harry smiled when they got to the front._

_“Sorry S-Sir, there a-aren’t any f-free spaces at the moment.”_

_“Well then make one” he growled._

_The woman gulped before stopping the ferries wheel. She asked the people to get out of the carriage, and they quickly got out after seeing the other two._

_“You first Harley,” he smirked before gently pushing him into the carriage._

_Harry grinned widely as he held tightly onto his bear and sat on the right side of the carriage._

_“Mr J?”_

_“Yes, Harley?”_

_“You know, I used to be scared of heights” Harry admitted as he looked down at the ground._

_“Are you still?”_

_“No, not anymore,” he said. “Don’t feel scared anymore with you,” he mumbled into his bear’s ear._

_“Good.”_

_It was silent as they went around one rotation. Harry hesitantly rested his head on The Joker’s shoulder._

_“Harley, what do you want to do next?”_

_“Dodgems.”_

_The Joker smirked as he rested a hand on his thigh. “Haven’t gone on them before.”_

_“What?! How could you have not?”_

_“I just haven’t” he shrugged._

_“You, Mr J, have not had proper fun in your life,” Harry said then went back to resting his head on his shoulder._

_“My fun must be different from yours” he sighed. ‘I guess I forgot what normal fun feels like.”_

_“Your fun doesn’t have to be similar to mine; I just care whether you are happy or not.”_

_“Why do you care about me, Harley? You’ve barely known me for six months” The Joker asked while staring into Harry’s eyes._

_“I-I” he blushed. “I don’t know, maybe it’s still the Doctor in me, telling me to care for people.”_

_The Joker nodded. Harry sighed before looking in front of him. “I don’t know if I said this Harley but thank you for getting me out of the Asylum.”_

_“I don’t think I could have let you stay there for too long, if you hadn’t done it, I would have done it to myself,” he giggled._

_The Joker laughed. “Only you Harley.”_

_Harry had smirked before he pecked him on the cheek. He could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so next chapter is the last one as it turns out. (Wow, it's gone so quickly)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed it because I certainly have. 
> 
> I have lots of ideas for stories, so I'll tell you in the last chapter.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oyah, 850 reads, that's mad.

Harry sighed as he lay on the mattress. He was so bored. 

"Mr J," he moaned. "Where are you?"

Harry was wearing some white panties and nothing else. His face was buried in a pillow, and he groaned. Harry rolled over onto his stomach, turning his head to stare at the window to the side of him. It was early in the morning, and The Joker had already left, promising he would be back soon, saying he had something to deal with that was important. 

Harry groaned before deciding to stand up. He had to find something to do. Otherwise, he would die. Harry grabbed onto the chest of drawers, steadying himself as he felt like he was going to vomit.

"Oh God, I need the bathroom."

Harry winced when he felt some vomit begin to come up his throat. He quickly hurried to the bathroom, and he got there just in time before he threw up into the toilet. 

Harry coughed as he tried to get the rest out of his mouth. He groaned before flushing the toilet, he sat down beside the toilet and threw his head back. 

"Where are you Mr J?" he whispered. "I need you." 

He sighed, looking down at his stomach. He had not eaten anything yet so he did not know what could have possibly gone wrong. 

"What could be the matter?" he whispered. "What if I am pregnant?" he asked to himself as he looked down at his stomach. "Come on Harry, you were a Psychologist, you know guys do not get pregnant" he argued. "But what if they could, and no one knew about it" Harry rolled his eyes. "A man would have gotten pregnant by now if that was true."

Harry got himself up off of the floor and headed for the door instead. He knocked lightly and waited for it to be answered.

"Hey can I go out and buy something?" he grinned widely.

"I cannot let you out Harley, Joker's orders." 

Harry sighed. "How annoying" he muttered before he soon smiled. "But can't you let me out? I will not be long" Harry whispered, placing a hand onto one of the Joker's henchmen's face.

"I am sorry Harley; The Joker would kill me."

Harry pouted before stepping away with a frown on his face. "Okay."

"I will get what you need Harley."

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"What do you need?" he sighed.

"A pregnancy test."

"What?!" 

"A pregnancy test, no questions. Now go," Harry grinned at him before kissing his cheek. "Toodles," he smirked and closed the door behind him.

He skipped towards the nearest seat then lay his body against it. He sighed, his eyes flickering towards the piece of fabric hanging from the ceiling. Harry bit his lips as he thought about whether he should do it or not. 

Finally, he got up and reached his hand up to wrap it around the fabric slowly. Harry smirked before pulling himself up and swing his legs over the cloth. He slowly rested his back against the fabric and began to swing himself slowly. 

Harry heard his phone ring loudly, and he grinned, slowly bringing himself to the ground. He saw who it was, and a broad smile spread across his face.

"Hello puddin'," he grinned.

"Harley, Pumpkin, I am coming back now. Daddy will not be too long."

"I missed you, Daddy, be back soon."

"I will not be long" he heard the smirk that was in the Joker's voice. "I got you something as well."

"For me?!" Harry gasped. "Oh thank you, Daddy." 

"Anything for you Harley."

"I will be waiting" he singsonged. "Bye Bye Mr J."

"Goodbye Harley" The Joker replied before hanging up.

He jumped as he heard a knock on the door. 

"Coming" he shouted. Harry skipped towards the door and held it wide open. "Thank you!" he grinned, kissing the henchman's cheek then took the pregnancy test bag in his hand. 

Harry closed the door and smiled as he opened the box. He took a test out, heading to the bathroom as he read the instructions. 

"Okay...Urine sample, easy" he grinned as he locked the bathroom door behind him. "Think of water," he said as he stood by the toilet seat. 

Eventually, he managed to take the test then waited to see the result.

He hummed to himself as two minutes went by. He continuously checked the stick to see if anything changed but groaned when nothing happened.

After another minute of waiting, he stared down at the stick before gasping.

"I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it my lovelies. I finished the story two days before I go on holiday. I love all of you that have read this story, I greatly appreciate you all. (Those that comment and those silent readers, I see you)
> 
> It was a lot of fun for me to write this and I feel like I got a good response from this compared to the other stories I have written but yah. 
> 
> If you want to check out my other stories that is cool, I have four others, all different.
> 
> I want to know what you thought guys.
> 
> Also, in the next chapter I'll tell you about all the other stories that I have planned at the mo, so yeah. I hope you'll stick around for the sequel because I think it's really cool.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe y'all


	20. Side Note?

The perfect song for this whole book, which was recommended to me by a user by the name of  **mariane** is ['Mad Hatter' by Melaine Martinez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GtPW4nB3Ro)

Soooooo, this is just an overview of what I am writing or what will be coming in the near future. I'll start with the ideas at the moment but hopefully I will have two more stories done by January, well by my birthday at least. After then, I will be having a longggg break until June or something, I have a lot of important exams coming up so I need to focus on those.

Ideas:

\- So I have two highschool AU's in my head at the moment and the story plans are written down on paper somewhere. (I have no idea when I will start this one)

\- I have a demon!Harry idea but I just have to figure out the plot for it.

\- I know it's kinda mainstream but I have a Werewolf!Harry one but hopefully I can make it different.

Okay these are the ones I am currently writing at the moment *Checks documents*:

\- So there is a Bonnie and Clyde sort of one and I think it's kinda cool, bit sad at the end but hey ho.

\- Army!Harry, Harry is an army trainee and he is married to Louis...I don't want to say anything else or I may spoil it.

\- Um...There is a dancer!Louis and dancer!Harry one.

\- There is a stripper!Louis and singer!Harry.

\- There is sort of a twist on Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent story. Harry is Aurora (Is that the right princess?) and Louis is Prince Charming I guess.

\- 100 things I love about you, (Harry says the things to Louis)

\- Artist!Harry and I don't know what ! I could give Louis.

\- A take on the 'Misfits' TV show with all of 1D + Zayn

\- Harry is pining over Louis and wants to ask him to Prom

\- (This is the last one I promise) Of course, it is the sequel to this story.

(Fuck I am writing so much, I have only just realized this, oh my gosh)

So yeah this is what you can look forward to. I am not starting the ideas until I have posted every single story I am writing currently because I will forget about them and never post them. You guys are so lucky. *gulps as I look at the amount of writing I have to do*

Check out my other stories if you want to:

\- ['Money makes the world go round'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6934297/chapters/15817057) this one is a female!Harry and female!Louis so yeah check it out. It's about a bank heist and I think it's cool. 

\- ['Let it snow'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5866447)  This is just a short one shot based on Winter!Larry. I don't know how I got the idea but I like it sooooo.

\- ['Shakespeare's Love Story'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5447918/chapters/12592244) Where Harry is a university student studying in Photography. One day he meets the love of his life on his usual visit to the park Or where Louis is a Drama student with a really nosey family.

\- ['You Can Call Me Queen Bee'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4977031/chapters/11430688) Louis Tomlinson is the Princess of England. His parents, the King and the Queen want him to find a husband but he hasn't found the right person. Will the next Prince suffice? (This was my first AO3 story and honestly looking back it the way I wrote my notes makes me cringe and I only wrote this last year. Imagine in two years time.)

I think I have decided on a title. It could be 'They Just Don't Know You' or 'The Best People Are Crazy'

Anyway my Lovelies, I hope to see all of you in the next Joker!Louis and Harley!Harry story. Thank you for sticking around, it's nice to know how many people read this and to hear (read) your comments. I hope you liked this and I hope to see you in a month or so. If I could, I would give all of you a personal thank you message for reading this story. (Oh my gosh, this story has been so fun to write!!!!)

(Also, the sequel is now up!)

Peace.


End file.
